L'équilibre
by Ariani Lee
Summary: "On est pas immortels. Alors ce soir, c'est peut-être trop tôt, mais demain, ce sera peut-être trop tard." SoRiku, post KH3D, lemon, cadeau pour Shangreela
1. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly (u)

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing:** Axel/Demyx

**Rating:** 15+

**Genre:** Frienship/Erotic

Nous sommes le 9 août! Joyeux AkuDem Day à tous!

_**Le jeu du chat et de la souris**_

_Beau, c'est si beau !  
>Ton corps glissant sur ma peau<br>Chaud, que c'est chaud !  
>Ta bouche soufflant sur mes mots<br>Long… Oh, c'est long !  
>Le temps du dernier frisson<br>Froid, qu'il est froid  
>Ce silence qui grelotte en moi…<em>

_(Mylène Farmer, « au bout de la nuit »)_

Les membres de l'Ordre évitaient soigneusement la salle d'entraînement quand Axel et Demyx s'y trouvaient.

L'exercice était, sinon obligatoire, vivement recommandé pour les Simili. Il y avait presque toujours quelqu'un dedans. Les groupes s'étaient faits au feeling longtemps auparavant. Xigbar s'entraînait pas mal avec Luxord et Xaldin, Roxas aimait s'exercer contre Xaldin, Larxène et Xigbar également, car ils le forçaient à travailler ses compétences d'esquive qui constituaient un des ses plus grands avantages. Son agilité en faisait un adversaire de choix pour des membres comme Zexion, du temps où il était encore là, car le Conspirateur Ténébreux avait un style de combat particulier qui demandait une précision extrême. Roxas aimait aussi beaucoup se battre avec Axel car il était aussi vif que lui et ils s'étaient fait tout un jeu du lancer de chakrams que le Numéro XIII renvoyait à grands coups de Keyblade, un peu comme au baseball. Marluxia était assez polyvalent, malgré son allure peu redoutable, et aimait beaucoup s'exercer contre Larxène et Saïx, la portée de sa faux lui permettant de parer les coups titanesques du Devin Lunaire. Ce dernier, ainsi que Xigbar, étaient les seuls à jouter avec le Supérieur en personne. Pour des raisons logiques, il était recommandé aux membres qui avaient des problèmes entre eux de régler leurs contentieux dans l'arène, aussi y voyait-on régulièrement Xigbar – dont la tendance à faire des blagues de mauvais goût avait tendance à lui attirer des ennuis – et Saïx qui semblait avoir tout le temps envie de matraquer Roxas et Axel (le premier pour des raisons qui lui étaient parfaitement obscures, ce qui n'était pas le cas du second). Parfois, d'autres membres venaient assister aux duels et, pour certains, encourager leurs favoris.

Mais jamais quand Axel et Demyx s'entraînaient.

Ils se battaient à mains nues, toujours, uniquement en se servant de leur magie, et toujours torse nu pour des raisons que vous n'allez pas tarder à comprendre. Les autres membres évitaient l'endroit qui se transformait alors en un véritable hammam, la pièce s'emplissant d'une vapeur compacte et brûlante, si dense qu'elle en était opaque. Tout était détrempé, et personne n'avait envie de rester là à suer pour assister à un spectacle invisible. Aussi étaient-ils seuls.

Ce jour-là, ils entrèrent dans la grande pièce vide ensemble, un sourire malin accroché au coin des lèvres et l'air railleur. Ils se poussaient l'un l'autre en ricanant, tandis qu'Axel refermait la porte derrière eux.

Tous deux se défirent de leurs manteaux et de leurs chemises et les abandonnèrent sur un gradin, puis ils allèrent se placer au centre de l'arène où ils restèrent immobiles un instant, semblant se jauger du regard. Le sourire du maître de l'Eau se fit narquois tandis qu'il levait une main distraite, une bulle d'eau se formant au bout de ses doigts. Axel fit apparaître une boule de feu et tous deux restèrent ainsi un instant, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

Contrairement aux idées reçues et à l'opinion générale du reste de l'Organisation, Demyx était tout sauf faible. Au contraire, sa maîtrise sur l'eau en faisait un adversaire redoutable. Le problème tenait plutôt au fait qu'il n'aimait pas les vrais combats, il préférait de loin laisser le sale boulot à ses clones, qui étaient à des lieues d'être suffisamment efficaces pour éliminer autre chose que des Sans-cœurs. Lors de ses séances d'entraînement avec Axel, il donnait toute la mesure de son talent, et s'il avait fait ça durant ses missions, il n'aurait pas passé le plus clair de son temps à glander dans la Zone Grise parce que Saïx le croyait trop incapable pour lui confier un travail. Le Numéro IX ne s'en plaignait guère, il n'aimait pas se fatiguer. Il adorait les entraînements, mais les missions le barbaient. Où était le fun, là-dedans ?

Finalement, Axel ouvrit les hostilités en envoyant à son opposant un mur de flammes auquel Demyx répliqua, rapide comme l'éclair, par une trombe aquatique.

- Danse, Eau, danse ~ !

Les flammes rencontrèrent l'eau et cela explosa dans un énorme nuage de vapeur. Comme si cette première attaque avait été un signal de départ, tous deux se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre en se jetant des rafales d'eau et de flammes qui s'annulaient en se rencontrant, emplissant la pièce d'une buée chaude qui opacifiait l'air. Les deux Simili bougeaient à une vitesse surprenante, filant l'un vers l'autre puis se rejetant en arrière et courant autour de la salle sans cesser de se lancer des jets d'eau et de feu. Le dut était d'« attraper » l'attaque de l'autre pour l'annuler et créer encore plus de vapeur, jusqu'à ce que la salle devienne si embrumée qu'ils n'y voyaient plus à trente centimètres. Alors le vrai jeu pouvait commencer. Cela ne tardait jamais.

Demyx s'arrêta de courir et s'immobilisa, s'efforçant de taire le bruit de son souffle court. Tout son corps figé dans sa concentration, il tendait l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir un bruit, un souffle qui aurait trahi la localisation d'Axel. Le Numéro VIII avait cette manière de se déplacer si souple et fluide, parfaitement silencieuse, qui le rendait extrêmement difficile à débusquer où à entendre arriver. Ce n'était pas tant un jeu de cache-cache que celui du chat et de la souris, et Demyx se retrouvait rarement dans le rôle du prédateur…

Un goutte de sueur perla sur sa nuque et roula au creux de son échine. Sa coiffure n'était plus qu'un souvenir, ses cheveux mouillés collaient à son visage et dans son cou. Il avait chaud et pas le moindre signe d'Axel dans la brume ouatée. Se pourrait-il que pour une fois les rôles soient inversés ? Demyx imagina que l'assassin l'attendait quelque part, tapi dans le brouillard, guettant ses pas, aux aguets, et son sourire s'étira. Il fit un pas en avant, aussi silencieusement que possible…

… Et une main se referma sur son poignet.

Il retint une exclamation – rire et surprise – et fut tiré en arrière. Axel apparut dans son champ de vision, un bref instant, avant que deux bras ne se referment sur lui et ne le plaquent contre un corps dur à la peau humide et brûlante. Réflexivement, il jeta ses bras autour du cou d'Axel tandis que leurs lèvres se trouvaient dans la brume. Ils s'embrassèrent avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la passion, leurs bouches avides et brûlantes. Axel mordit la lèvre du Numéro IX, tirant légèrement, et Demyx gémit doucement.

- Touché, murmura l'assassin en souriant. Chat…

Il fit mine de s'écarter mais le musicien le retint et se plaqua contre lui, peau trempée contre peau brûlante, et à son tour s'empara de sa bouche, sans ménagement, avant de le relâcher.

- Chat, répondit-il d'une fois enrouée, c'est toi le chat.

- Tricheur, l'accusa Axel en faisant glisser ses mains sur la peau mouillée du maître de l'eau, suivant sa colonne vertébrale, se moulant au creux de ses reins, se serrant sur ses hanches. Demyx laissa ses doigts descendre entre eux, sur le torse du Numéro VIII.

- Boucle-la et embrasse-moi !

- Si c'est si gentiment demandé…

Un instant plus tard, le musicien se retrouvait plaqué brutalement contre un mur. Axel le souleva et il enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, leurs ventres collés l'un à l'autre. Il sentait son dos glisser contre le mur lisse, chaud et mouillé, le visage du Numéro VIII enfoui dans son cou tandis que sa bouche, toute langue et dents, parcourait un chemin familier le long de sa clavicule. La tête rejetée en arrière, il haletait lourdement, crispant ses doigts sur les muscles bandés du dos du roux, ses ongles laissant des sillons pâles dans la chair luisante de sueur.

Demyx adorait leur jeu du chat et de la souris, parce qu'il lui donnait la sensation d'être en vie. Parce que même s'il n'avait pas de cœur battant dans la poitrine, le sang courait à toute vitesse dans ses veines tandis que leurs corps brûlants et glissants d'humidité se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Parce que même s'il n'était pas amoureux d'Axel – même s'il n'avait pas de cœur pour l'aimer, même si c'était tant mieux comme ça parce qu'Axel, lui, n'avait pas besoin de cœur pour en aimer un autre que lui – sa bouche sur la sienne, sa langue et ses mains, la chaleur sulfureuse de sa peau et de son souffle et son regard de braise lui provoquaient des frissons et de la chair de poule, le faisaient trembler jusqu'aux os. Parce que même s'il n'avait pas de cœur, pas de sentiments, les mains d'Axel épousaient l'épousaient à la perfection, fermaient ses yeux et ouvraient son corps comme une fleur.

Et pendant qu'il éclosait, à moitié délirant de chaleur et de plaisir, le neuvième membre de l'Organisation avait l'impression que le gouffre en lui se remplissait, se comblait, et il se sentait presque… humain.

_**AkuDem**_


	2. Regret

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly [u]

**Fandom : **Kingdom Hearts

**Spécial dédicace à Moïra-Chan, qui a raison: il faut se renouveler ! **

_**Regret**_

_N'aie pas de regrets_

_Fais-moi confiance et pense_

_À tous les « no way »_

_L'indifférence des sens…_

Dans une autre vie, il aurait pu y avoir un "nous" entre eux.

Durant sa trop brève semaine de "vacances", jours pendant lesquels Roxas avait connu une insouciance qui lui avait jusque là toujours été aliénée, il s'était pris d'affection pour Olette.

Il s'était senti proche d'elle – une fille raisonnable et calme, gentille. Elle était un peu comme une fleur qui risquait à chaque instant de se faire écraser par les deux clampins qui étaient ses meilleurs amis. Hayner et Pence étaient désinvoltes et inconscients, ignorant du trésor qui s'épanouissait chaque jour auprès d'eux.

Roxas avait vécu cette semaine comme s'il avait toujours connu Olette et les autres, et si partager des glaces à l'eau de mer avec eux avait été agréable et resterait un de ces beaux souvenirs qui berçaient son sommeil au fond de la conscience de Sora, c'était surtout grâce à elle. Parce que perché tout là-haut, assis à côté d'elle, le bâtonnet humide lui glissant un peu entre les doigts à cause de la glace qui fondait, il avait senti son cœur battre en la regardant et en songeant à l'espace qui les séparait – quelques centimètres à peine.

Ses yeux verts étaient invraisemblablement beaux, et son sourire, simple et sincère, faisait trembler quelque chose en lui. Le plus merveilleux, c'était qu'elle ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Elle n'était ni superficielle ni coquette, elle était simplement elle. Honnête, un rien moralisatrice, elle se voulait inflexible mais se laissait néanmoins fléchir parce qu'au jeu de la plus forte tête de mule c'était tout de même Hayner qui gagnait. Il aurait voulu tendre la main et toucher ses cheveux. Il l'aurait fait s'il avait une fois été seul avec elle mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion. Il n'avait jamais osé.

Paisiblement blotti dans la chaleur de la conscience de Sora, il avait pourtant pleuré quand ce dernier avait quitté la Cité du Crépuscule, parce qu'il avait compris que la fille qu'il avait connue n'avait été qu'une copie de celle que Sora venait de rencontrer et que même si lui, il savait qu'il la connaissait quand même un peu, et qu'elle n'était pas différente de celle qui l'avait touché… Elle, la « vraie » Olette, ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais connu et ne se souvenait pas de lui.

Endormi dans le cœur du Maître de la Keyblade, Roxas comptait ce regret doux-amer en plus des autres. Il n'avait pas osé tendre la main et toucher ses cheveux.


	3. Bouquet

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Lyly u

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts

**Disclaimer :** Un petit bouquet de drabbles en l'honneur du onzième membre, à l'occasion de l'_**Ultimate Marluxia Day**_. Cinq petits textes, pour les cinq mots qui reviennent le plus souvent quand on parle de lui.

**Rating :** Aucun

**Pairing **: Aucun, sauf si vous cherchez à en voir un (et en cherchant beaucoup).

**Important : Si un Xover Kingdom Hearts/Supernatural vous intéresse, lisez **_**Damages Inc**_**, de Gail LLD. C'est à hurler de rire, vous la trouverez dans mes favoris.**

**Happy Maluxia Day à tous! Portez du rose, achetez des fleurs et passez une bonne journée : )  
><strong>

**Bouquet**

_**Roses**_

Lauriam était un botaniste de génie. Ses recherches portaient sur les fleurs et plus particulièrement sur les roses. Il possédait une serre immense remplie de centaines de variétés, dont certaines qu'il avait lui-même crées, uniques au monde. C'était là que s'était trouvée la graine de la catastrophe.

Ses recherches intéressaient plusieurs industries pharmaceutiques et d'autres organisations moins légales car le pollen de certaines des fleurs certaines de ses hybrides possédait des propriétés analgésiantes ou hallucinogènes surprenantes.

On avait voulu les lui acheter. Il avait refusé.

On l'avait menacé. Il n'avait pas cédé.

On était entré par effraction dans la serre, les fleurs avaient été volées. Il était entré dans une colère noire, était allé porter plainte.

D'autres menaces, beaucoup plus graves, lui étaient parvenues. Il avait persisté.

On avait mis le feu à la serre.

Il était resté figé un instant, incapable de croire que quelqu'un ait été capable de faire ça. Puis il s'était jeté dans les flammes, mais il était trop tard. À l'intérieur, sa vision troublée par la chaleur de la fournaise, il n'avait trouvé que des cendres, des tiges calcinées, des pétales enflammés voletant partout dans les airs.

Il était resté là, planté comme un arbre au milieu du brasier, à regarder le travail de sa vie, les fleurs nées de ses mains, les enfants nés de sa passion partir en fumée.

Son cœur s'était brisé.

_**Assassin**_

Lauriam s'était relevé de sa mort plein d'une colère si froide qu'elle l'avait rendu insensible à pratiquement tout et même cruel. Ses cheveux châtain clair s'étaient colorés de rose dans sa seconde vie et il portait cette couleur comme un témoignage de son passé, une marque qui lui rappelait l'horreur de la nature humaine. Il avait perdu toute compassion, toute bonté, il n'était resté de lui que rancœur et haine. Il était devenu comme ceux qu'il condamnait tant, n'ayant de respect ni pour la vie ni pour les règles, sans aucune notion de justice, au service d'une Organisation au sein de laquelle il était l'un des plus mauvais, des plus durs. Il exécutait toutes les missions qu'on lui confiait sans sourciller, allant parfois jusqu'à faire du zèle.

Si Lauriam avait été un créateur de vie, doux et aimant, Marluxia, lui, était un créateur de mort un tueur de sang-froid.

_**Sublime**_

S'il n'avait aucun égard pour la vie humaine et plus la moindre notion de justice, Marluxia respectait la beauté. C'était le dernier bastion qui subsistait de l'homme qu'il avait été. Il aimait encore les fleurs, surtout les roses, même s'il avait plutôt tendance à les cueillir, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant. La beauté était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux – la beauté des salles à la blancheur immaculée et à l'architecture et la décoration sobre du Manoir Oblivion, celle de Kingdom Hearts qui surplombait Illusiopolis, même s'il n'avait que faire d'avoir à nouveau un cœur. Celui qu'il avait eu avait trop aimé, l'avait trop fait souffrir.

Il appréciait la beauté physique, aussi. Celle des lignes et des courbes de la silhouette de Larxène, celle des yeux d'Axel qui avait le regard le plus magnifique qu'il eût jamais vu, celle de la musique et de la voix de Demyx, celle des mains fines et parfaites de Zexion, et celle de la Keyblade de Roxas.

_**Faux**_

Marluxia avait deux manières de se comporter avec ce qu'il trouvait beau. Une de ces deux réaction était de la détruire, purement et simplement, parce que c'était la manière la plus simple de s'assurer que personne d'autre ne le ferait, même s'il ne le pensait pas consciemment. Sa faux lui servait à ça, à trancher net, sans bavure. La mort était belle pour lui, car elle lui permettait d'arrêter la vie et de figer ce qu'il détruisait dans l'état dans lequel les choses se trouvaient. Les fleurs tranchées puis piétinées n'auraient pas le temps de se flétrir et il en allait de même pour les êtres humains.

_**Traître**_

Sa deuxième réaction était la convoitise. Le pouvoir aussi était beau, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le détruire, il préférait se l'approprier. La Keyblade était sans aucun doute la plus belle chose qu'il eût jamais vue dans sa vie de simili. Une clé qui ouvrait toutes les portes, qui avait le pouvoir de créer une chose telle que Kingdom Hearts, et Kingdom Hearts recelait lui-même un tel pouvoir ! Récupérer un cœur, c'était un objectif de pacotille qui ne l'intéressait même pas. Mais le cœur de tous les mondes, c'était d'abord et avant tout la possibilité de créer son propre monde, un monde qui refléterait son idée de la beauté, une beauté qu'au lieu de détruire il pourrait préserver car maître chez lui, il ne laisserait personne l'abîmer. Son monde à lieu tout seul, une jungle inextricable de plantes rares, d'arbres superbes et immenses et de fleurs sublimes.

Roxas était bien trop protégé pour qu'il puisse envisager de se servir de lui, même s'il l'ignorait. Par Axel, évidemment, dont les yeux magnifiques étaient bien plus que ces deux joyaux sertis dans un visage aux expressions moqueuses ou désinvoltes. Axel voyait beaucoup plus loin que les autres, en savait beaucoup plus, aussi. Xemnas gardait un œil sur le garçon, donc Saïx aussi. Et le Numéro XIII était encore bien trop malléable pour tenter de le rallier à sa cause, parce que n'importe qui aurait pu le manipuler par la suite et le dresser contre lui.

Mais lorsque le Supérieur lui avait confié la Mission Oblivion, Marluxia avait vu là une chance inouïe d'atteindre son objectif. Un nouveau maître de la Keyblade à sa portée, et l'outil parfait pour en faire sa marionnette. Avec Sora, il pourrait renverser Xemnas, prendre le contrôle de l'Ordre, s'approprier Kingdom Hearts et veiller à son achèvement. Une fois ce pouvoir en sa possession, il n'aurait plus qu'à créer le monde qu'il désirait, s'enfoncer dans la nature luxuriante à laquelle il aurait donné vie et ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Flétrissure

Mais Marluxia avait sous-estimé le pouvoir de la Keyblade, la force morale de son maître. Il avait négligé le pouvoir du cœur, oublié que les similis possèdent encore des émotions durant les années qui suivent leur naissance, tels des réflexes conditionnés. Il s'était trop rapidement détaché de sa dépouille mortelle et cela avait causé sa perte.

Il s'était trouvé fauché à son tour, comme une nouvelle fleur qui jamais n'aurait le temps de se flétrir.


	4. Rire

**Auteur :** ThePerfectlyCrazy

**Titre original :** _Laughing_

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Lyly [u]

**Pairing :** Axel/Demyx

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts

**Disclaimer:** Ben pour le coup, même l'histoire n'est pas à moi…

_**Rire…**_

Demyx avait ri le jour où il s'était cassé le bras en tombant d'un arbre, quand il avait huit ans.

Demyx avait ri quand il avait quinze ans et qu'Axel lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait – un rire qui demandait « _c'est une blague ?_ » - avant de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

Demyx avait ri le soir du bal de promo, quand un groupe de connards les avait insultés, lui et Axel, juste parce qu'ils étaient venus ensemble et parce qu'ils se tenaient la main. Ils avaient dansé à l'abri des regards, dans les toilettes, pendant que Naminé montait la garde dehors.

Il avait ri un « _qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?_ » quand Axel, Roxas, Sora, Zexion et les autres bêtes types s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie après s'être battus.

Demyx avait ri quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _tu me manques tellement_ » quand sa mère était morte et qu'Axel l'avait trouvé prostré dans la salle de bains. Après quoi ils étaient sortis avec leurs meilleurs amis et s'étaient bourré la gueule jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se rappeler quelle heure ils s'appelaient.

Demyx avait ri un « _je suis déjà techniquement installé alors laisse-moi juste le temps de donner mon renom_ » quand Axel lui avait dit qu'il voulait qu'ils vivent ensemble. Ils avaient vingt-deux ans.

Demyx avait ri juste ce qu'il fallait pour réprimer un « _oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu OUI OUI OUI !_ » quand Axel lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Il avait vingt-quatre ans.

Demyx avait ri pour ne pas supplier un « _faites que ce cauchemar s'arrête par pitié_ » quand Axel, rongé par la culpabilité, lui avait avoué que lui et Larxène avaient beaucoup trop bu et couché ensemble. Quelque part entre un « _ça ne comptait pas_ » et un « _c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre_ », il l'avait frappé et lui hurlé de foutre le camp. Il avait toujours vingt-quatre ans.

Et alors que lui et Axel se regardaient par-dessus le bar deux années plus tard, Demyx avait ri quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _je t'aime mais reste loin de moi, s'il te plaît_ ».

Axel se souvenait encore du jour où Demyx lui avait dit, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, qu'il riait parce que ça valait mieux que de pleurer, même si parfois ça faisait un peu plus mal.

_C'est assez court mais j'ai trouvé ça beau, triste et touchant à la fois alors j'ai voulu le partager avec vous. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. _

_Allez, j'ose le dire ! C'est malheureux mais Axel n'a qu'à se consoler avec Roxas et Demyx avec Zexion ou Luxord, tout ce petit monde peut être heureux ! *esquive un jet de tomate pourrie* __**Olé !**_


	5. Jusqu'ici, tout va bien

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Lyly u

**Fandom :** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings :** SoRiku, RikuRoku

**Rating:** Aucun

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, pas même les citations (voir le film _La Haine_, avec Vincent Cassel)

**Ceci était un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Moïra-chan, merci pour le prompt et le pairing ^^**

« Jusqu'ici, tout va bien. »

_Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la chute. C'est l'atterrissage._

_(« La Haine »)_

Je lutte depuis longtemps. Ça devient de plus en plus dur.

Vous connaissez la blague du mec qui tombe du toit d'un immeuble de cinquante étages et qui, à chaque étage, se répète pour se rassurer : _« Jusqu'ici, tout va bien_. » ?

Ce mec, c'est moi.

Je lutte de toutes mes forces, depuis des mois, peut-être des années. Je ne sais plus.

J'ai eu une enfance merveilleuse. J'ai grandi au bord de la mer dans la maison familiale avec des parents formidables, un petit frère qui m'adorait et toutes les possibilités du monde s'offrant à moi. L'école était à côté, les profs m'aimaient bien, mes notes étaient bonnes, je m'entendais avec tout le monde mais j'avais aussi un cercle d'amis plus proches, et un meilleur ami que je connaissais depuis toujours.

L'été, nous vivions pour ainsi dire sur la plage, tous les trois. Les vacances étaient une succession de journées ensoleillées faites de châteaux de sable, de courses et de parties de cache-cache puis, le temps passant, de vagues d'eau chaude et salée, de noix de coco brisées et de chamailleries autour des plus gros morceaux, de duels à l'épée en bois, Riku gagnant pratiquement toujours, Sora et moi peinant à nous départager.

Puis est arrivé l'été durant lequel les regards ont changé. Pour nous tous, mais pour moi un peu plus tard que pour les autres.

Trop tard.

Trop tard pour que ce soit autre chose qu'une graine de drame.

Trop tard aussi pour l'éviter.

Trop tard pour ne pas me demander sans relâche, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher : « Si j'avais ouvert les yeux le premier, les choses auraient-elle été différentes ? », et je connais la réponse à cette question mais elle m'obsède quand même. Oui, ça aurait pu être « nous », pas « eux ». Je le sais, son regard me le dit à chaque fois que je le croise, mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Trois cœurs ardents moins deux qui brûlent ensemble égalent le mien qui se consume tout seul, sans personne pour souffler sur les braises.

Tant pis pour moi, j'avais qu'à partir à point.

Tant pis aussi pour lui, tant pis pour nous deux. Je lis ses regrets dans son regard, même s'il n'ose pas les formuler à haute voix, même s'il n'a pas plus le droit de le faire que moi de reprocher ce qui se passe à qui que ce soit. Aurait-il dû choisir entre nous deux, je ne sais pas s'il aurait su quoi faire, je ne sais pas si la situation aurait été la même qu'aujourd'hui. Mon regard à moi a changé quand j'ai vu les leurs, ce qu'ils disaient sans prononcer le moindre mot, cette façon qu'ils avaient de se refléter l'un dans l'autre comme, seuls, le bleu du ciel et le vert de l'océan peuvent le faire, comme l'horizon infini que nous avons si souvent contemplé depuis la plage de notre île. Quand il a commencé à percevoir le même retour dans mes yeux, j'ai vu ses certitudes vaciller, j'ai vu des bourgeons de doute, des boutons de frustration tout prêts à éclore et je me suis détourné.

J'avais raté le coche, c'était foutu pour moi, pour nous, mais ça pouvait aller pour eux. Il l'a compris et depuis, il se comporte en conséquence. Nous savons très bien, sans en avoir jamais parlé, ce qu'il n'y aura jamais entre nous.

J'en ai conscience et je lutte. Je lutte depuis longtemps.

C'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombé du toit et depuis, je n'ai pas arrêté de dégringoler. Les jours défilent devant moi comme les fenêtres de l'immeuble, trop rapidement et en trop grand nombre pour que je parvienne à les compter. Chaque étage est une épreuve, et à chaque fois que j'en dépassé un, je me répète :

« _Jusqu'ici, tout va bien_. »

Le croiser un soir, seul sur la plage, croiser son regard. Y lire une souffrance proche de la mienne, tourner les talons et partir sans dire un mot.

« _Jusqu'ici, tout va bien_. »

Les voir s'embrasser et réussir à ne pas me détourner, à ne pas montrer ce que ça me fait.

« _Jusqu'ici, tout va bien_. »

Être dans la chambre à côté de celle de mon frère une nuit où nos parents sont absents et vivre la première fois presque comme si j'y étais. Arriver à ne pas hurler, à ne même pas détester mon frère.

« _Jusqu'ici, tout va bien_. »

Passer du temps avec lui, en catimini, pour préparer une surprise à Sora, ne jamais tenter le moindre rapprochement, ne même pas aborder le sujet.

« _Jusqu'ici, tout va bien_. »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera encore. Je lutte depuis longtemps, lui aussi. Et jusqu'ici…

_Tout va bien._

R_iku_R_oku_


	6. Never let me down again I

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Lyly (u), alias Shangreela

**Pairing :** Vaniku (une première, ça fait toujours plaisir)

**Destinataire :** Pour Lemia, suite à un pari perdu. Mais c'est cool, parce que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et j'ai même chopé un plot bunny providentiel ^^

**Disclaimer :** « _Never let me down again_ », paroles et musique de Martin Lee Gore (alias Dieu), est une chanson du groupe Depeche Mode. Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété des studios Square Enix.

**Note : **Vu que l'OS était long comme un jour sans pain, j'en ai fait un 2shots ^ ^

* * *

><p>~ <em><strong>N<strong>_ever _**L**_et _**M**_e _**D**_own _**A**_gain ~

_I'm taking a ride_  
><em>With my best friend<em>  
><em>I hope he never lets me down again<em>  
><em>He knows where he's taking me<em>  
><em>Taking me where I want to be<em>  
><em>I'm taking a ride<em>  
><em>With my best friend<em>

* * *

><p>Je peux pas l'encadrer.<p>

C'est plus fort que moi, dès que je le croise j'ai envie de lui refaire le portait. Déjà au collège, ça me le faisait. On se connaît depuis l'enfance, et il a pas toujours été un tel connard. Avant, on était… amis ? On a été amis d'enfance, ouais. On a joué et grandi ensemble, et tous les deux, on veillait sur son petit frère, Sora, qui a deux ans de moins que nous. Parfois, l'autre enfoiré s'amusait à le houspiller, mais c'était sans réelle méchanceté. Sora pleurait facilement et ça l'énervait – ça l'énerve toujours. Mais quand c'était sa faute à lui, il voulait tout de suite se faire pardonner. Après, il était aux petits soins pour son cadet, et j'étais presque toujours derrière à donner un coup de main. Pour moi, à l'époque, c'était comme d'avoir les frères que mes parents voulaient pas me fabriquer.

Au primaire, ça allait encore, mais il était déjà nettement plus caractériel. Quand il parlait mal au prof, qu'il désobéissait ou qu'il faisait des conneries, je rigolais avec les autres. Il était en mode « conflit avec l'autorité », et après on se marrait tous les deux. Il faisait tourner la maîtresse en bourrique, il faisait sortir le prof de gym de ses gonds (Son truc préféré, c'était de courir en sens inverse, quoi qu'on ait été en train de faire, il faisait tout à l'envers, le pauvre type, il en bouffait son sifflet) et en cours de musique, il chantait très fort et très faux exprès. C'était le petit rebelle du groupe, il avait à peine huit ans, et toute la classe le trouvait super, moi compris.

Puis au collège, il est passé en mode « conflit avec la famille », et si moi, je passais encore entre les mailles du filet, c'était pas le cas de Sora. Surtout à l'école, il supportait pas sa présence. Sora devait pas l'approcher dans la cour sinon il le rembarrait sèchement, parfois même méchamment. Quand je lui faisais des reproches ou que je lui demandais pourquoi, il haussait les épaules ou m'ignorait tout simplement. J'aimais pas. Mais c'était mon ami, et je mordais sur ma chique, même si Sora était triste ou vexé. Même si je voulais qu'il sache que j'y étais pour rien. Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois il disait qu'il comprenait. Il faisait en sorte que j'aie pas à choisir entre eux.

Mais ça a quand même fini par arriver.

Au lycée, il s'est mis à déconner à pleins tubes. Il fumait, sortait, buvait parfois, traînait avec des types plus âgés grâce auxquels il apprenait des tas de combines louches pour se faire de l'argent facile. Il est devenu infect avec tout le monde, moi compris, et plus qu'odieux avec Sora, qui comprenait pas pourquoi, mais moi, oui. Sora a toujours été profondément gentil, il ferait pas de mal à une mouche même si la mouche avait insulté toute sa famille sur cinq générations. Mais _lui_, c'est vraiment un connard. Le crapaud et la blanche colombe. Et qui a envie de voir ça dans les yeux de son frère ? Même si Sora l'adore, parce que c'est son grand frère malgré tout, il lui a pas adressé la parole sans être désagréable depuis des années.

Je me suis éloigné de lui, et pendant que je m'éloignais, je me rapprochais de Sora. L'un comme l'autre ont été presque trop facile. Avec Sora, c'était très différent. Il cachait sa peine, mais pas assez bien pour que je me laisse avoir. Ça lui brisait le cœur de perdre son grand-frère, et surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se raccrochait à moi comme un noyé à son rocher dans la tempête. J'aurais vouloir pouvoir trouver une explication, mais y en avait pas, alors je faisais qu'être présent, le consoler, tenir, un peu, le rôle qui lui serait revenu s'il en avait bien voulu. L'imbécile.

Evidemment, l'éloignement a été tout relatif. L'autre et moi, on était toujours dans la même classe. C'est une espèce de demi-génie, peut-être un peu pour ça aussi que c'est un tel connard, mais même s'il avait soin de ne venir en cours que juste assez pour avoir son quota d'heures de présence, il réussissait toujours les examens haut la main. C'est pas comme Sora, qui réussit toujours à passer rasibus parce que je suis là pour le coacher. C'est pas qu'il est pas intelligent, mais il est hyperactif et il a la capacité de concentration d'un bébé de six mois. Du coup, son frère était là, dans ma classe. Mais il me parlait presque jamais. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de me regarder, avec un sourire en coin très énervant. Celui que je crevais d'envie de lui effacer à coups de poing sur la gueule. Pour qu'il arrête de se payer ma tête. Peut-être même lui casser le nez, lui éclater une arcade sourcilière, n'importe quoi. Un truc qui l'aurait fait ressembler moins à son frère.

Parce que peut-être que du coup, ça m'aurait plus autant remué les tripes de le voir.

Je suis pas un gars sociable. Je compte les personnes que je peux qualifier ou avoir qualifiées d'ami sur les doigts d'une main. Lui, Sora, et par la suite, Roxas, c'est à peu près tout. Du coup, je pensais que les sentiments que j'avais pour Sora étaient simplement liés à sa différence avec son frère. On n'avait pas le même genre de discussions, pas la même relation, rien de comparable. Alors je croyais que c'était juste différent parce qu'ils étaient différents.

J'ai compris mon erreur l'année de mon entrée au lycée. Sora était encore au collège, lui, et pas longtemps après la rentrée, il s'est mis à me parler d'une fille.

J'ai mis un bout de temps à piger _pourquoi_ ça me foutait autant en rogne. Et après, je lui ai rien dit, parce qu'il disait qu'elle était pas intéressée. Il s'est entêté pendant des semaines et moi, j'attendais simplement que ça se finisse. Egoïstement, j'espérais qu'elle finisse par le rembarrer définitivement. Quand j'y repense, c'était honteux. En tant qu'ami, quels qu'étaient mes sentiments pour lui, j'aurais juste dû vouloir le meilleur pour lui ou, tout simplement qu'il soit heureux. Pas guetter l'instant où il serait malheureux parce que ça aurait été ma chance de le consoler. Mais bon, finalement, elle a cédé, Kairi, elle lui a donné une chance. C'était gagné pour lui, même si je crois qu'à la base, elle a surtout dit ça pour pouvoir ensuite le plaquer proprement. Sauf que donner sa chance à Sora, ben c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. C'était y a deux ans, et ils sont toujours ensemble.

Ça m'a fait tellement mal que je l'ai plus vu pendant deux semaines. J'ai demandé à ma mère de mentir au téléphone et de dire que j'étais malade. Si on s'était vus, j'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de tout lui dire, et à quoi ça aurait servi ? J'ai vraiment fait un solide travail sur moi-même avant de le revoir, et même comme ça, par moments, je sentais bien qu'il m'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour craquer. Plusieurs fois j'ai frôlé la catastrophe. Alors j'ai essayé de l'oublier. Je voulais sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelques temps avant, Sora m'avait présenté deux copains à lui qui étaient dans sa classe. Des jumeaux, Ventus et Roxas. Ven, qu'il voulait qu'on l'appelle, sortait déjà avec un lycéen, et ça semblait pas du tout choquer son frère. En plus, Roxas était le même genre de type que moi : calme, réservé, capable de la boucler pendant des heures sans pour autant faire la gueule. En plus, il avait des yeux bleus, magnifiques, un peu comme ceux de Sora. Moitié par dépit, moitié parce que j'étais curieux de savoir s'il sortirait avec moi, j'avais tenté le coup. Il avait eu l'air surpris, il avait hésité, l'air un peu paumé, avant d'accepter. J'ai très vite découvert qu'on avait d'autres choses en commun que nos caractères.

Le jour où Sora a appris qu'on sortait ensemble, il a eu l'air tellement heureux que j'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau dans l'estomac. Même le voir avec Kairi, ça me faisait pas si mal. Quand t'as éprouvé ça, t'es capable de le voir chez les autres. Et Roxas, lui, il a ressenti ça quand son meilleur ami l'a félicité en rigolant et en lui balançant une grande tape dans le dos. Je les ai regardés, lui et Axel, et j'ai compris qu'il vivait _exactement_ la même chose que moi, et aussi qu'il le savait. Et il savait que je savais qu'il le savait.

A partir de ce moment-là, on a commencé à avoir une relation vraiment spéciale, parce qu'on était les seuls à se comprendre. C'était précieux. On est devenus amis, vraiment, ce que j'aurais pas pu prévoir à la base. On est sortis ensemble pendant un an et demi, et ça marchait vraiment bien, parce qu'on avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. On pouvait se confier, on se remontait mutuellement le moral, on se consolait. On a perdu notre virginité ensemble, couché ensemble souvent. Il murmurait le prénom d'Axel au creux de mon oreille et ça me dérangeait pas, c'était pas non plus à lui que je pensais. Je fermais les yeux ou alors je me plongeais dans les siens en faisant abstraction de tout le reste. Et c'était bien.

Et puis leurs parents ont décidé de déménager, et lui et son frère sont partis super loin. Il a pleuré dans mes bras la veille du départ, parce qu'il s'en allait trop loin pour qu'on continue à se voir vraiment, trop loin d'Axel aussi. J'en menais carrément pas large non plus. On avait pu tenir le coup parce qu'on se soutenait mutuellement, et on allait tous les deux perdre notre unique soutien dans ce cauchemar.

J'ai été atrocement déprimé après qu'ils soient partis. Et Sora qui ne comprenait rien, qui me répétait qu'on pouvait rester ensemble malgré la distance, qui m'encourageait à au moins essayer, et Riku, je sais bien qu'on dit « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur », mais y a toujours des exceptions pour confirmer la règle.

J'avais à la fois envie de l'embrasser, de fondre en larmes et de lui taper dessus. Chacun de ses mots était une écharde dans mon cœur, et il comprenait rien. Je le détestais presque.

Roxas me manque. Il était devenu aussi important pour moi que Sora, à sa façon. Notre amitié comptait autant, même si elle était différente. J'étais pas sûr d'y arriver sans lui. Mais finalement, on a passé le cap, tous les deux. On se parle tous les jours et parfois, on prend le train pour se voir, mais c'est rare. Il en fait autant avec Axel qui lui manque atrocement, mais il dit parfois que c'est peut-être pas plus mal. Parce que c'est quand il est avec lui que ça fait le plus mal, parce qu'il suffirait de tendre le bras pour le toucher, alors que là, de toute façon, il peut pas.

Je comprends. Depuis qu'il est parti, y a des moments où avec Sora je dois me faire violence _physiquement_ pour arriver à me retenir. Et sa copine, Kairi, elle est tellement sympa, ils sont tellement bien ensemble, que j'ai envie de la tuer. Même si c'est une fille vraiment cool.

Et quand je regarde son frère, je donnerais beaucoup pour qu'il lui ressemble moins.

Là, c'est les vacances d'été. L'école organisait un genre de retraite culturelle pour les élèves de seconde, à Rome, et quand mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils étaient d'accord de payer, j'ai décidé d'y aller. C'était l'occasion de changer d'air et de me changer les idées au passage. J'avais envie de voir si ce que Roxas disait marcherait aussi pour moi, si ne pas voir Sora me ferait moins souffrir qu'être avec lui.

J'aurais jamais cru que l'asocial se service se pointerait.

Je suis peut-être parano, mais quand j'ai croisé son regard à l'aéroport, estomaqué de le voir là, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il était venu juste pour m'emmerder. Il jubilait de me voir enrager. Pour ne pas penser à Sora, j'allais être servi.

J'ai pensé que je l'éviterais, tout simplement. Après tout, rien n'était obligatoire, ni les visites ni les repas, chacun est plus ou moins libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

Dans mes rêves.

On est là depuis trois jours et mine de rien, il me colle aux basques comme un chewing-gum accroché dans mes cheveux. Peu importe où je suis, ce que je fais, j'ai qu'à tourner la tête pour le voir, même s'il a toujours l'air d'être occupé à quelque chose. Mais les rares fois où je croise son regard, il me sourit. Comme s'il _savait_. Et là, peu importe l'endroit où on est et ce qu'on fait, j'ai envie d'aller lui casser la gueule, mais je le fais pas. Et je sais pas vraiment ce qui me retient.

Ce soir, finalement, je dirais qu'il a gagné. Je me suis barré du restaurant de l'hôtel et je suis allé sur la terrasse derrière, qui est déserte vu que tout le monde est en train de manger. C'est une espèce d'immense balcon en pierre qui donne sur le Tibre, et depuis le garde-fou, je peux voir les bateaux qui passent dessus. Y en a pas des masses, vu l'heure, mais y a un super coucher de soleil qui transforme l'eau en flammes liquides, du rouge, du rose et de l'or mêlés. Ce serait presqu'assez beau pour me faire oublier son visage aux traits trop familiers, et ce petit sourire triomphant sur sa bouche tellement semblable à celle de Sora. Ça le serait sans doute si je sentais pas son regard sur ma nuque, parce que, bien sûr, il m'a suivi. Ça fait cinq minutes qu'il est derrière moi et qu'il dit rien. Il cherche sans doute quelle serait la saloperie la plus élaborée à me balancer en premier. S'il est ouvertement venu me rejoindre ici, c'est probablement qu'il a décidé de me parler. Ça fait trois mois depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est adressé la parole, et c'était pas franchement pour se dire des gentillesses.

Finalement, je décide de prendre les devants en parlant le premier. Ça lui fera les pieds. Je me retourne et je m'accoude à la rambarde. Il est bien là, à deux mètres, posté les bras croisés et toujours aussi goguenard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Vani ?

Ah ! Touché. Ça le fait pas, hein, monsieur le rebelle, de s'entendre appeler par le surnom affectueux que sa petite Mamie utilisait quand on avait six ans ? Je vois un muscle se contracter dans sa mâchoire, comme s'il devait serrer les dents pour maintenir son rictus. Bien fait pour lui.

Il vient me rejoindre et s'accoude à côté de moi. Il se penche et appuie la tête dans sa main pour me regarder par en-dessous, sans se départir son sourire estampillé « je-me-fous-royalement-de-ta-gueule ».

- T'as pas une petite idée ? Il me demande.

Je me tourne pour être face à lui.

- Non. Je devrais ?

- Ah, Riku, Riku, Riku…, il me fait en se redressant avant de tapoter sur mon front du bout de l'index. A quoi te sert toute cette intelligence, hein ?

Je bouge pas, je refuse d'entrer dans son jeu. Mais merde, à la fin.

- C'est ma tronche qui t'énerve autant ? Il me dit, et j'ouvre la bouche pour lui répliquer que oui, c'est bien, il a compris ça tout seul, mais il ajoute : Ou alors c'est la _sienne_ ?

J'en reste bouche bée quelques secondes. Attends, _quoi_ ?

- Fermez la bouche, Michael, vous avez l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau*, il minaude, ravi de son effet, et mon cerveau se remet en marche.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, putain ?

- Genre, tu le sais pas, hein, monsieur l'amoureux transi... Mon pauvre, tu me fais de la peine.

J'ai à la fois envie de le baiser et de lui mettre des baffes.

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Mon cul.

Il fait une pause, et moi je me contiens. Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer…

- Mais t'sais, il me dit en s'approchant, son sourire tordu atteignant des proportions ahurissantes. Moi, j'peux te consoler…

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'intégrer l'énormité qu'il vient de me sortir, et donc de réagir, il me chope par la nuque et écrase sa bouche sur la mienne.

- Hmpf !

Ça dure moins d'une seconde. Je le repousse durement et pour faire bonne mesure, je lui envoie la mandale qui me démange depuis trois jours avant de m'essuyer la bouche. Ça l'envoie au tapis et ses grimaces de douleur au moment où je l'ai frappé et quand il touche le sol me remontent un peu le moral. Je masse mes phalanges.

- Putain, mais t'as pété les plombs ou quoi ? T'es complètement malade, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Il se frotte la joue, l'air énervé. Ça lui fera les pieds.

- Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué, Riku ? Il me demande en me foudroyant du regard.

Ce serait peut-être plus impressionnant s'il était pas toujours là où il est tombé, c'est à dire sur le cul.

- Tu crois que j'ai pas capté comment tu le regardais ? Que je l'ai pas capté avant que toi-même tu t'en rendes compte ? Merde, y a que Sora qui soit assez aveugle pour pas comprendre ! T'es vraiment qu'un con.

Il se relève et prend le temps d'épousseter soigneusement son jean avant de me faire face à nouveau.

- J'ai bien essayé de t'éloigner de lui quand j'ai compris, mais ça a eu l'effet inverse. Quand tu me regardais, on aurait dit qu'il y avait un truc qui allait pas chez moi, juste parce que ma ressemblance avec mon frère s'arrêtait à mon visage. Ça me foutait en rogne, alors j'ai cultivé ma différence.

Je hausse les sourcils.

- Dans deux secondes, tu vas me dire que c'est ma faute si t'es devenu un connard.

- Arrête de raconter des conneries. J'ai _aucun_ point commun avec Sora, et tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est creuser un peu plus l'écart.

- Par pur esprit de contradiction, c'est ça ?

Et rien que pour me faire chier.

- T'allais déjà droit dans le mur et t'y allais avec le sourire et en courant. Alors que t'étais à moi, et c'était tout. Voir cette colère sur ton visage, ça m'faisait du bien, alors j'ai continué. Ça m'_soulageait_.

« A lui » ? Il est encore plus taré que je le croyais.

- J'en ai assez entendu, je lui dis avant de m'écarter de la rambarde. Bonne nuit.

Le soleil s'est couché. Je sais pas si j'arriverai à dormir, il est pas si tard, mais là, je veux juste m'enfermer avec moi-même et qu'on me foute la paix.

Je suis presque rentré dans le restaurant quand j'entends des pas rapides derrière moi, et puis je sens une main se refermer sur mon poignet. Il me tire et me plaque contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte ouverte. Il s'accoude de part et d'autre de moi et pousse un genou entre mes jambes. Je bloque tous mes muscles pour empêcher mon corps de régir au contact du sien, les dents serrées, et il me toise avec le même sourire déréglé, une étincelle de plaisir malsain au fond du regard.

- Me fais pas ce regard fumasse, mon pote. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu pourrais te dégager sans problème, si seulement tu le voulais.

Je le sais, ouais. Je sais que c'est vrai, mais y a une partie de moi qui a envie de rester là et qui me paralyse. Même si je crèverais plutôt que de l'avouer.

- Regarde-moi, il me dit en se penchant un peu plus et en se pressant légèrement contre moi, et cette fois j'arrive pas à réprimer la chaleur qui explose dans mes reins. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, je peux pas m'en empêcher, et son sourire s'accentue encore.

- Regarde-moi, il répète. Dans l'obscurité, tu peux faire abstraction des couleurs, non ? Je sais que t'en crèves d'envie…

Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, c'est presque tendre, et je frémis.

- C'est la bouche de Sora, tu sais, il murmure. Ce serait comme de l'embrasser, lui. Et c'est son nez, ses yeux, ses cheveux…

Il est contre ma bouche et je le repousse toujours pas. Une de ses mains quitte mon côté pour se glisser dans ma nuque et s'emmêler à mes cheveux.

- Si ça se trouve, ce sont les mêmes mains… le même corps…

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour aller se nicher tout près de mon oreille. Son autre main se pose sur ma taille et va se loger au creux de mes reins, et je suis toujours immobile. Il a dit que j'en crevais d'envie. Et ça me ferait mal de lui donner raison.

- Tu peux aussi fermer les yeux, ça me va…, il me chuchote, et c'est l'effleurement de trop. La caresse de trop. Le frisson qui fait déborder le vase. Et puis merde, à la fin, pourquoi pas ?

Je tourne la tête pour attraper sa bouche et je l'empoigne par les épaules. Et il me serre la nuque et la taille et il m'embrasse et ses lèvres sont chaudes et mouillées et sa langue lutte contre la mienne pour prendre le contrôle et c'est _**bon**_.

Ses mains glissent sous mon t-shirt, fraîches sur ma peau brûlante. Il parcourt ma taille, mon ventre, sans que je m'en aperçoive il le remonte jusqu'à ce que je sois torse nu. Sa bouche quitte la mienne et je reprends mon souffle. Je sens sa langue chaude qui glisse sur ma poitrine et puis ses lèvres qui se referment sur une des pointes. En même temps il se presse plus durement contre moi et je suis obligé de me mordre la langue pour pas crier. Je le repousse, pantelant.

- Pas ici…, je dis, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir.

Il me toise, l'air content de lui. Mais au point où on en est, on va dire que je m'en fous.

- Pour moi, c'est où tu veux, quand tu veux. J'te suis.

Je continue de trouver ça énervant, ses sous-entendus. C'est un maniaque possessif, mais en dehors de ça, je sais bien qu'il a pas de sentiments. Pas pour moi, en tout cas.

Je l'emmène quand même jusqu'à ma chambre. Y a un couple de vieux avec nous dans l'ascenseur, mais il me lance des regards incendiaires et mon sang coule comme de l'essence, prêt à s'embraser à la première étincelle.

Dans la chambre, il me pousse contre la porte quand je la referme et m'embrasse de nouveau, mais presque tendrement, cette fois. Il glisse les doigts dans mes cheveux et m'entraîne vers le lit.

Un instant plus tard, au dessus de moi, il me demande :

- T'es vierge ?

Et bam ! La subtilité, c'est pour les tapettes !* Je lui souris moqueusement, chacun son tour.

- Dans tes rêves.

- Ohhhhh, il fait, genre choqué. Alors comme ça, on faisait pas que jouer aux Mikado avec le petit Roxas ! Et moi qui croyais que vous passiez votre temps à lécher mutuellement vos plaies…

Putain, mais _comment_ il sait pour Roxas ?

- Parle pas de lui, tu le connais pas, je dis sèchement.

Il s'appuie sur un coude, le menton au creux de la main, et me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu sais que tu serais plus crédible quand t'essayes de m'envoyer chier si t'avais pas la bouche rouge et humide de mes baisers, hummm ?

Putain, je le déteste. Et puis il m'embrasse et me déshabille et j'oublie que je le déteste. Y a un moment de presque-lutte, même si on prononce pas un mot, pour déterminer lequel de nous deux va se laisser faire, et au bout de quelques secondes, j'abandonne. Je l'ai déjà fait, et c'était bien aussi, alors que lui ça m'étonnerait, donc je me dévoue.

Je ferme pas les yeux tout le temps, finalement. La lumière de la lampe de chevet est très tamisée et par moments, j'ai l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis… son visage est beau, comme ça. C'est un peu comme les yeux de Roxas, avant. Je le serre contre moi, je m'accroche à lui, je me mords les dents pour pas crier, parce que si un prof ou quelqu'un de la classe passait devant la porte, mais c'est juste _trop_…

Par instants, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre murmurer à mon oreille, mais on dirait même pas des mots tellement je comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Ça me donne des frissons, et quand il se met à mordre mon cou, peut-être un peu trop fort, j'arrive plus à me retenir alors je me plaque une main sur la bouche. Il se redresse pour me regarder, le regard assombri et satisfait, son coin de sourire toujours épinglé aux lèvres. Je trouve qu'il se donne beaucoup de peine juste pour me voir dans cet état.

Puis il retire ma main. Ie la passe autour du cou et m'embrasse, étouffant lui-même le bruit que je fais.

* * *

><p>~V~A~N~I~K~U~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>La coupure est abrupte. Trop. Mais à la base, il n'était pas censé y avoir deux parties. A suivre la semaine prochaine. Une review? A vot' bon coeur, m'sieur-dame!<br>**

* »Fermez la bouche, Michael, vous avez l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. » Voir « _Mary Poppins_ ».

* « La subtilité, c'est pour les tapettes ». Voir le Joueur du Grenier, vidéo hors-série sur les dessins animés.


	7. Never let me down again II

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Lyly (u), alias Shangreela

~ _**N**_ever _**L**_et _**M**_e _**D**_own _**A**_gain ~

* * *

><p><em>I'm taking a ride<em>  
><em>With my best friend<em>  
><em>We're flying high<em>  
><em>We're watching the world pass us by<em>  
><em>Never want to come down<em>  
><em>Never want to put my feet back down<em>  
><em>On the ground<em>

* * *

><p>Le vent frais qui entre par la fenêtre ouverte fait voler les rideaux et charrie les odeurs limoneuses du fleuve en contrebas. Il y a qu'un disque de lumière pâle qui tombe sur le lit. Je coule des regards discrets à Vanitas, un peu largué.<p>

Je crois pas qu'il dorme, mais il est couché sans bouger depuis cinq minutes, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, la respiration très régulière. Avec ses yeux fermés, son visage détendu et – pour la première fois depuis des années, à ce qu'il me semble – ses lèvres libérées de leur sempiternel rictus sarcastique, l'obscurité en trompe-l'œil sur ses cheveux sombres, on dirait _vraiment_ Sora. Avec un léger effort d'abstraction, j'arrive vraiment à croire pendant une seconde où deux que c'est lui qui est là. J'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Comme s'il m'avait entendu penser, il tourne la tête vers moi et ouvre les yeux pour me regarder. L'illusion vole en éclats jaunes, et j'ai l'impression qu'il a un regard inhabituel. On dirait… de l'inquiétude ? De la compassion ? Un truc du genre. Puis il redresse la tête et se met à fixer le plafond.

- Ça sera jamais possible, vous deux. Tu le sais, hein ? Tel que c'est parti, il sera encore avec sa Kairi dans dix ans. Et même si c'était pas le cas, il est hétéro.

Je fronce les sourcils, agacé. Pourquoi il se sent obligé de me plomber maintenant ? Il croit que je le sais pas, peut-être ?

- Alors que toi, non, c'est ça ? Je lui dis froidement.

J'ai surtout dit ça pour le piquer. C'était une vanne. Mais il me regarde et dit :

- C'est ça.

Je me tourne vers lui, décontenancé.

- Qu'est-ce t'attends d'moi, hein, Vanitas ? J'y comprends rien. Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? Ou juste coucher avec moi ? Et puis pourquoi, hein ? Parce que dans ta tête, ce serait une façon de te venger de ton frère ? Parce que je te plais ? Parce que tu veux croire que je t'appartiens ?

Ma voix accroche un peu sur le dernier mot, parce que l'idée derrière est trop bizarre. Mais après tout, c'est lui qui m'a dit y a pas une heure que j'étais à lui.

- Un peu tout ça, il me dit finalement. Peut-être un peu aussi… parce que ça me rend barge de te voir gaspiller ton temps et ton amour à attendre des sentiments qui n'existeront jamais, alors qu'en plus t'en as conscience.

- Donc tu veux m'aider ? Je dis, sarcastique. Comme c'est charitable de ta part !

Il soupire et se tourne vers moi.

- Rik', je suis sérieux.

Ça me fait bizarre de l'entendre m'appeler comme ça. Ça faisait très longtemps. Je soupire.

- Je sais pas, Vani… J'en sais rien.

- Et si j'essaye de soigner un peu mon caractère de merde ?

- T'es amoureux de moi ou quoi ?

Oups, c'est sorti tout seul. Il m'envoie un regard sombre et une chiquenaude sur le front. Je ferme les yeux sous la piqûre de la douleur et quand je les rouvre, une fraction de seconde plus tard, son visage est si proche du mien que nos nez se frôlent.

- Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, moi, « amoureux ». J'ai juste envie de te faire oublier mon frère, et de t'avoir à moi. Si c'est de l'amour, alors je t'aime, voilà. T'es content ?

Je reste silencieux un moment. Il est toujours face à moi, la tête appuyée sur son bras replié. Dans ses yeux jaunes, je lis l'habituel sarcasme, mais je vois aussi qu'il ment pas. Alors je prends la peine de réfléchir. Moi, je sais bien que je l'aime pas. Peut-être que je pourrais le supporter, si vraiment il faisait un effort, on pourrait sans doute redevenir potes. Mais tomber amoureux de lui ? Je crois pas. Surtout pas alors que je vois Sora dès que je le regarde. Entre Roxas et moi, tout était clair. Il a jamais été question d'amour, mais s'il pense ce qu'il dit, et que c'est vrai, ce serait dégueulasse de ma part. Ce serait me servir de lui. J'ai trop de scrupules pour faire ça.

- Tu réfléchis trop, il me dit doucement. Je te propose un deal.

- Quoi ?

- Tu laisses courir, juste pour quelques jours. Le temps de ce voyage. Tente le coup, profite. Laisse-moi essayer de te convaincre, et si au retour de tu décides que ça te convient pas, ce sera fini. Et on en reparlera jamais.

- Et tu redeviendras l'infect connard dont j'ai eu le plaisir de prendre congé tout à l'heure ?

Il plisse le nez.

- J'en sais rien. Si à ce moment là, c'est ce que tu veux, ouais. Mais tu sais… j'me sens mieux. Enfin, moins mal qu'avant, quoi. Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait juste être potes. Comme avant, tu vois.

- Comme avant, je répète, un peu pour voir comment ça fait. Et j'aime bien.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Au pire, si j'arrive pas à me décider, je demanderai à Rox' ce qu'il en pense.

Alors je franchis la mince distance qui nous sépare encore et je l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche. Comme disait l'autre, « c'est toujours ça de pris sur l'ennemi ». Si les choses sont suffisamment claires, y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, et c'est toujours agréable, un baiser. Il me répond, en passant une main dans mon cou et l'autre autour de ma taille. Finalement, il m'attire plus près, ventre contre ventre. Il se presse doucement contre moi et je m'écarte un peu.

- Tu veux recommencer ? Je lui demande.

Il hausse les épaules, l'air désinvolte.

- Seulement si tu veux.

Je grimace piteusement.

- Je préfèrerais éviter, là, tout de suite, si ça te fait rien. Ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais plus fait… ben, comme ça. Et c'était bien, s'pas ça, mais là, je douille pas mal.

- Pardon, il me dit, l'air revêche.

Mais quand même, il a dit « pardon ». Y a _vraiment_ un truc.

- C'est rien, je lui souris.

Il a l'air d'avoir une question sur le bout de la langue mais de pas oser me la sortir. Finalement, il se jette à l'eau.

- C'est comment ?

- Quoi ça ?

- Ben, le faire « comme ça ».

Je hausse les sourcils.

- J'étais sûr que tu l'avais jamais fait. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules _would-be_ je-m'en-foutiste.

- P't'être.

- Ben, c'est… différent. C'est difficile à décrire, mais c'est vraiment pas pareil du tout. Mais c'est aussi bon que de l'autre manière. Parfois, même, c'est mieux. Je suppose que ça dépend des gens.

Un instant de silence s'étire et son visage se fond dans les ombres, pensif. J'éteins la lampe de chevet.

- Curieux ?

- Ouais. Plutôt, j'avoue.

Je me permets un haussement de sourcils amusé, parce que dans le noir, et à contrejour avec les quelques faibles lumières de l'extérieur qui entrent par la fenêtre derrière moi, il peut pas le voir.

- Tu voudrais essayer ?

- P't'être, il répète. Une fois, pour voir ce que ça fait.

J'ai l'impression qu'il arrive au bout de sa réserve de self-control pour la soirée, alors je mets un terme à la discussion en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Puis on se retourne, chacun de notre côté, et on s'endort. Dos contre dos, fesses contre fesses*.

Au réveil, je suis engourdi de chaleur et de sommeil, le corps tout ankylosé. Je sens son bras autour de ma taille, et ma question (« Est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ce dont je me souviens hier soir ? ») s'envole avant même que j'aie fini de me la poser. Je reste là, immobile pour un moment à analyser la situation présente.

Petit un : c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me réveille dans les bras de quelqu'un. C'est super agréable. Si je voulais pas éviter qu'il se réveille, je me rapprocherais un peu. Ça a quelque chose de sécurisant, un peu comme si j'étais à la maison alors que je suis même pas dans mon lit.

Petit deux : hier, il m'a proposé de « tenter le coup » jusqu'à la fin du voyage, et j'ai dit « oui ». Et je le referais s'il me posait la question maintenant. On a encore quatre jours et trois nuits de quasi-totale liberté pour renouer et voir si ça marche.

Petit trois : j'espère juste qu'il aura pas changé d'avis ou qu'il va pas se retransformer en connard royal.

Tout à coup, lentement, sa main glisse sur ma taille jusqu'à mon épaule et appuie dessus pour me renverser sur le lit. Je fais semblant de dormir, mais rien ne se passe. Finalement, j'ouvre un peu les yeux. Il me regarde, l'air mi-moqueur mi-attendri.

- Tu dors comme un bébé, il me dit.

- C'est ça. Surtout que je dormais pas, gros malin.

- Je le savais, que tu faisais semblant !

Et soudain, on se retrouve à se marrer comme des cons. C'est totalement surréaliste. La réalité me rattrape et me percute de plein fouet.

Hier soir, j'ai couché avec mon ami d'enfance auquel j'avais plus parlé depuis des mois. Mon ami d'enfance qui est le frère de mon meilleur ami dont je suis amoureux, et qui le sait.

Moi et _Vanitas_. Au _lit_. En train de nous marrer comme des baleines. C'est une putain de crise de fou-rire _post-coïtal _à retardement ! C'est n'importe quoi !

…Mais c'est cool.

Je me sens bien. Peut-être que Roxas avait raison. Ne pas risquer de croiser Sora, savoir qu'il risque pas de me contacter par téléphone vu ce que les appels internationaux sont hyper chers, peut-être que ça m'aide à pas penser à lui tout le temps, et que du coup ça fait moins mal. Peut-être que c'est grâce à ça que je peux rire pour de bon, avoir subitement envie du corps nu qui halète d'hilarité juste à côté de moi. Peut-être même qu'à un moment, là, j'ai réussi à oublier que c'est son frère. Un instant infime, presqu'inexistant. Oui, il y a eu une fraction de seconde où j'ai _oublié_.

Je sais pas si j'ai envie de repartir dans une nouvelle crise de rire ou de mettre la tête sous l'oreiller et de hurler, ou de pleurer, ou tout à la fois. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant, j'ai mal. Je me sens déchiré, comme si je m'étais accroché le cœur dans des fils barbelés. C'est superficiel, mais assez profond pour me faire peur.

Je quitte le lit pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle d'eau et prendre une douche en essayant de calmer la douleur, de comprendre pourquoi je ressens ça. Y a aucune raison, putain, pour _une_ fois que je me sentais vraiment bien…

Je me déteste.

Il prend son tour dans la salle de bain. Quand il en sort, j'ai réussi à me recomposer, mais quand même, je comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Et puis, je vais avoir de quoi m'occuper la tête à autre chose, puisqu'on va passer la journée ensemble.

Après déjeuner, il me propose de faire la visite prévue pour ce matin là, à la Chapelle Sixtine. Etant donné que c'est vraiment sympa de sa part, vu que ça doit pas le passionner, j'accepte. Sur place, il essaye de s'intéresser, rate mais fait un effort visible pour rester tranquille. Il y arrive un moment.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il craque et se met à tout commenter – l'œuvre, la guide, tout ce qu'elle dit, son accent Italien – au creux de mon oreille pour me faire sourire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, on finit par évacuer les lieux sous le regard réprobateur du prof d'histoire. J'y tiens plus, j'ai mal aux côtes et les yeux qui pleurent à force de rigoler en silence. A l'extérieur, dans la rue inondée de touristes et de soleil, je me marre haut et fort, si fort que je suis obligé de me tenir le ventre, jusqu'à ce que ça passe.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas ri comme ça !

Comme on est _persona non grata_ auprès des profs pour la journée, on décide d'aller se balader. On se fait notre propre parcours touristique, de _piazza_ en _palazzio_, de café en restaurant, et on parle. On parle sans arrêt, on se raconte les dernières années, tout ce qu'on a raté de la vie de l'autre en se parlant pas. Petit à petit, je me rends compte qu'il y a une sérieuse différence entre ce que j'en sais – par Sora, par déduction ou par les bruits qui courent – et ce qu'il m'en dit. Je crois qu'il n'ignore rien des rumeurs ni de ce que son frère croit savoir de lui, et qu'il ne fait rien pour les contredire, qu'il laisse les gens penser ce qu'ils veulent, puisque de toute façon, il ne cherche qu'à donner la pire image de lui. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait réellement un rapport avec moi, mais il cherche vraiment à se démarquer de Sora au maximum. Si ça se trouve, il manque simplement de confiance en lui? Ce serait un comble…

Du coup, je me surprends à lui raconter des tas de choses dont je parle jamais avec personne. Roxas, par exemple. La journée file à une vitesse ahurissante. Je suis atterré par la vitesse à laquelle on a retrouvé nos marques et repris nos aises. C'est comme si y avait pas eu toutes ces années pendant lesquelles on s'est ignorés ou cherché des noises.

Le soir, au lit, on continue de parler, encore et encore, jusqu'à deux heures du matin. On finit par s'endormir comme hier. Dos contre dos, fesses contre fesses.

Le lendemain, on tente même pas les visites. On continue de discuter, on s'achète des glaces à l'Italienne. C'est tellement bon qu'on en reprend deux fois. Puis on prend le bateau pour faire un tour sur le fleuve. Rome est super belle, et je me sens vraiment bien, content d'être là. Je lui coule un regard discret pendant qu'il regarde l'eau défiler, penché par-dessus le bastingage. C'est bizarre, quand j'y pense. Y a deux jours, on a rouvert le dialogue en se balançant des coups et des insultes et maintenant, ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit venu.

Au soir, il m'allume dans l'ascenseur où on se retrouve seuls, cette fois. Dans la chambre, il m'entraîne sur le lit, mais au lieu de me pousser comme la dernière fois, il me tire par le col et se couche sur le dos. Je réprime un haussement de sourcil interrogateur, il pourrait le prendre mal, et je cherche pas à me moquer. Je me contente d'y aller très doucement, histoire qu'il puisse me repousser ou me faire comprendre que c'est pas ce qu'il veut avant que j'ai pu faire quelque chose qui le foutrait en rogne. Mais il se laisse faire, il se livre à mes caresses sans avoir l'air le moins du monde contrarié, et je le prépare avec autant de soin, de douceur et de précaution que je le faisais avec Roxas. Un moment plus tard, il écarte les jambes, tout simplement, naturellement, et je décide que là, y a vraiment pas d'erreur possible, alors je l'embrasse et j'y vais, lentement.

En dix secondes, ça vire à la catastrophe. Son visage est congestionné, ses poings serrés dans mon dos, tous ses muscles tendus à mort, au point même qu'il me fait mal. J'arrête directement de bouger et j'embrasse son front.

- Faut que tu détendes, Vani, sinon ça ira jamais.

Il fait la grimace, et il y a une espèce de colère paniquée dans sa voix quand il me répond.

- J'peux pas ! Si je fais ça, mon… mes muscles vont se… se _refermer_ et tu pourras même plus…

Je réprime un sourire.

- Non, je lui dis. T'inquiète, c'est pas possible. C'est normal d'avoir cette impression, mais ça risque pas d'arriver. Je sais que t'as l'impression de t'ouvrir en faisant ça, mais c'est tout le contraire. Et je vais juste te faire super mal si tu te détends pas.

Il reste silencieux un instant.

- Tu veux arrêter ? Si tu veux, ça me pose pas de problème, peut-être juste que…

- Non, bouge pas !

…Si maintenant il a peur que je me retire, on va être bien…

- Attends. Je vais… essayer.

Il prend des inspirations régulières, profondes, les sourcils froncés, le souffle tremblant de nervosité. Lentement, je sens ses poings qui se desserrent, ses jambes qui se relâchent un peu. Il a des spasmes, à chaque fois qu'il débande un muscle il sursaute, se contractant à nouveau. Finalement, son front devient lisse, et son corps entier parvient à se relaxer, alors je recommencer à bouger, très lentement. Je l'embrasse sur les paupières, sur le visage, sur la bouche, dans le cou, je lui murmure des mots sans suite au creux de l'oreille pour essayer de le distraire. Il lutte à chaque seconde contre ses réflexes, tellement concentré pour rester détendu qu'il en oublie de réfléchir, d'avoir mal. Ses ongles griffent mon dos, mais ce n'est plus seulement à cause de la douleur. Il cherche son souffle, la bouche grande ouverte, la tête renversée en arrière. Je regarde son visage pour y chercher des indices de ce qu'il ressent, pour savoir quoi faire, quoi éviter. Il transpire, ses cheveux collent à son front, et il gémit.

Et puis, pendant une fraction de seconde vertigineuse, stupéfiante, je vois Sora. Dans l'obscurité, ses yeux fermés, le noir de ses cheveux noyé dans l'ombre, c'est _son_ visage. Et aussitôt, comme si l'idée même, propulsée à la vitesse du son, avait ricoché contre une paroi invisible, je le regrette. Je voudrais qu'il ne lui ressemble pas autant. Et puis il m'emprisonne la taille entre ses jambes et se cambre contre moi, et là, entre ses reins, niché dans sa chaleur, étourdi par ses gémissements et les cris qu'il étouffe, j'oublie tout le reste.

Plus tard, il esquisse le geste de se lever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je lui demande.

- Je vais aux chiottes.

- A ta place j'éviterais, au moins pendant vingt minutes.

Il me lance un regard noir.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que la première chose que tu vas faire après t'être levé, c'est te recoucher en flippant, alors je veux t'éviter ça.

- N'importe quoi…

Il m'écoute pas. Se lève. Fait un demi- pas. S'immobilise. D'où je suis, je vois sa tronche se décomposer à vitesse V prime. Et de se recoucher, les yeux écarquillés.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce… Putain, j'ai l'impression que mes intestins vont dégringoler par terre !

- J't'avais prévenu. C'est normal, ça fait toujours ça, au début.

- Et t'aurais pas pu me prévenir ?

- T'avoueras que c'est pas évident à placer dans la conversation…

- Hn…

Il a l'air de faire la gueule, et du coup je me sens un peu mal. J'y suis peut-être allé trop fort, malgré tout.

- Excuse-moi, je dis. J'ai essayé de pas te faire mal.

Il hausse les épaules, grimace, me regarde.

- Bah, je suppose que t'aurais eu du mal à faire autrement.

- T'étais vraiment, super nerveux, j'admets.

Je lui dirais bien « ça ira mieux la prochaine fois », mais rien me dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois alors je me tais.

Je crois qu'il pense à la même chose, parce qu'a l'air de rien trouver à répondre. Finalement, je tends le bras pour éteindre la lampe de chevet.

Le silence tombe sur nous comme une chape de plomb. J'écoute sa respiration qui se fait rapidement profonde et lente, et il s'endort. Moi, je reste couché sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, le cœur serré.

Je repense à la douleur qui m'a frappé avant-hier, quand je me suis aperçu que l'espace d'un instant, j'avais oublié Sora. Et je me rends compte que ça faisait _vingt-quatre heures_ que j'avais plus pensé à lui, pas une fois. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'a gêné, tout à coup, de voir leur ressemblance ? Y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais prié pour la bénédiction d'une illusion pareille. Et maintenant, l'idée me dérange. Pourquoi ?

Je tourne et retourne la question dans ma tête pendant des minutes interminables, et puis pendant une heure, et presque deux. Il est une heure du mat' et je crois que j'arriverai pas à m'endormir.

En désespoir de cause, je me rapproche et je me colle à lui, la tête contre son épaule. Et…

Je me suis endormi. C'est le dernier jour, il est presque midi, on est toujours au lit. On repart dans trois heures. Je viens de me réveiller, et il dort plus non plus mais on parle pas. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourne vers moi et pose une main sur ma taille nue, sous les draps.

- Comment tu te sens ? Je lui demande.

- Mieux qu'hier, mais faudra voir quand je me relèverai.

Je hoche la tête et je m'avance pour l'embrasser. Il ferme les yeux et je sens mon cœur battre fort. Mais c'est peut-être juste l'ambiance qui fait ça. L'ambiance, et tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est déstabilisant, c'est normal que je sois troublé. C'est probablement juste ça.

On renonce à sortir pour passer le temps qu'il reste avant le départ au lit à discuter un peu, à rire, à s'embrasser, à se toucher, juste comme ça, parce qu'on peut. Des frissons, des rires, quelques soupirs, rien de plus. Mais je voudrais rester dans ce lit, dans cette chambre, loin de tout ce qui fait ma vie en temps normal, parce que je crains que le retour à la réalité ne brise ça. Ce sera peut-être pas le cas, mais je peux pas le savoir.

Le temps passe trop vite, et on est bien obligés de se lever pour rassembler nos affaires. Il part dans sa chambre d'un pas mal assuré. Je suis mitigé. Tout à coup, je sais plus quoi lui dire.

On rejoint le groupe dans le hall de l'hôtel en silence. Et on le garde pendant le trajet vers l'aéroport, et aussi à l'aéroport, et dans l'avion quand on s'assied côte à côte dans la rangée du milieu, celle de trois sièges côté-à-côte. A côté de moi, y a un type avec un journal et un costard. On éteint nos portables.

L'avion décolle, ça me fait des chatouillis dans l'estomac et puis ça se stabilise. Et voilà. Deux heures de vol. Il me reste deux heures pour me décider.

Dix minutes après le décollage, je sors mon iPod de ma poche et je lui propose un écouteur. Épaule contre épaule avec lui, je choisis l'album « Music for the masses » de Depeche Mode. Peu de temps après, sa main trouve la mienne, et je la lui retire pas. Du coin de l'œil, je vois le regard perplexe puis contrarié que mon voisin pose sur nos doigts entrelacés. Ça m'énerve, mais je m'en fous. J'ai des trucs plus importants auxquels penser. Le temps passe. Trop vite.

Je zappe « I want you now ». Je vois sur le visage de Vanitas qu'il l'a remarqué, il doit connaître l'album. Mais je peux juste pas laisser ce morceau, les paroles sont trop…* Déjà, «Never let me down again », c'était un peu trop équivoque. J'aurais pas du choisir cet album.

J'ai l'impression qu'on a décollé depuis cinq minutes seulement quand le pilote annonce qu'il va amorcer l'atterrissage. Il lâche ma main, je récupère mes écouteurs.

Après que l'avion se soit posé, on prend tout notre temps pour descendre, et on quitte l'appareil en dernier. On marche à notre aise vers l'entrée en trainant nos bagages.

Quand on arrive devant l'aéroport, sur le trottoir, on s'arrête, en même temps, et on se tourne l'un vers l'autre d'un même mouvement. On est là, debout face à face, moi avec ma valise posée sur le sol à côté de moi, lui avec son sac de sport sur l'épaule, les bras croisés.

- Bon, il finit par lâcher après un moment de silence. Nous y voilà.

Je hoche la tête. J'ai prolongé les derniers instants autant que je l'ai pu, et maintenant, il est temps de choisir ce que je vais faire.

- J'ai pris ma décision, je lui dis. Je suis juste pas sûr que ce soit la bonne.

Il hausse les épaules, et je commence à croire qu'il fait ça pour évacuer le stress.

- J't'écoute.

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

- Je vais pas te mentir, je me sens sûr de rien. Ces quelques jours, ça a été… totalement improbable. Invraisemblable. Mais c'est arrivé, pourtant, et ça m'a vraiment donné envie d'essayer.

- Mais ?

- Mais si je me plantais complètement ? Si ça marchait pas, hein ? Si j'arrivais jamais à arrêter de voir ton frère quand je te regarde ?

Il décroise les bras et fourre les mains dans ses poches en baissant la tête. Il donne un coup de pied dans un caillou qui traîne par terre et celui-ci part cogner dans un lampadaire.

- C'est pas ce que je te demande. Et même, je sais que je fais. C'est mon problème, pas le tien.

- Je l'ai fait, tu sais, ces derniers jours.

- Quoi ça ?

- L'oublier. Y arriver. Plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois que je m'en suis rendu compte, après coup, ça m'a arraché le cœur. Un peu. Assez pour mettre l'intérieur à jour. Et j'ai pas encore osé regarder de plus près. Je crois que ça me fout la trouille, de laisser ça derrière moi. Je risque de m'y accrocher, simplement par angoisse.

Il esquisse un mouvement pour s'approcher, avant de se raviser. Au lieu de ça, il recroise les bras et regarde ses chaussures.

- Je serai là pour soigner tes angoisses, si tu veux. C'est à toi de voir.

Je crève d'envie de lui dire oui. J'ai déjà décidé de lui dire oui. Mais j'ai du mal à le dire. Alors je lui tends la main.

Il la regarde, méfiant, comme si elle risquait de le mordre.

- Vani ?

M'entendre l'appeler comme ça le décide, on dirait. Il avance et la prend et je l'attire tout près. Et je m'avance pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, légèrement, et il cligne des yeux et ne bouge pas. Alors je lâche sa main pour le prendre par la taille, et je hoche la tête en tentant un sourire, mais je me sens trop bizarre, comme si je venais de vomir ou de trébucher en haut d'une volée d'escaliers, et pourtant c'est pas désagréable.

- C'est tout vu. J'espère juste… que ça nous fera pas plus de mal que de bien. Me laisse pas te blesser. Pas trop, arrête-moi avant. D'accord ?

Il hoche la tête et enlace ma taille à son tour en passant ses bras par-dessus les miens, et il m'embrasse.

On s'embrasse sur le trottoir, devant l'aéroport, devant tout le monde, devant peut-être nos profs ou des gens de la classe, on n'en sait rien. Et je m'en fous.

Et à mon avis… lui aussi.

~V~A~N~I~K~U~

*** « Dos contre dos, fesses contre fesses. »** Voir « _Moi, Christiane F., 13 ans, droguée, prostituée_ ».

*** Voici les paroles dont il est question :**

_My heart is aching / Mon cœur me fait mal_

_My body is burning / Mon corps brûle_

_My hands are shaking / Mes mains tremblent_

_My head is turning / Ma tête tourne_

_You understand, it's so easy to choose/ Tu comprends, c'est si facile de choisir_

_We've got time to kill / On a du temps à tuer_

_We've got nothing to lose / On n'a rien à perdre_

_I want you now / Je te veux maintenant_

**Oui, j'ai osé : Vanitas uke. Bon, ça passe pas comme une lettre à la poste mais… **


	8. Renard

**Auteur: **Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture:** Shangreela

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts

**Genre:** Conte

**Note:** ceci est une adaption du conte que j'avais écris pour l'anthologie de la "Plume de Clio", et qui s'appelait _Lynx_.

* * *

><p><strong>Renard<strong>

* * *

><p>Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un petit village tranquille du nom de Riora. C'était une bourgade isolée, construite à flanc de coteau et enclose par une forêt de chênes et de noisetiers et par une rivière. Un petit pont de pierre permettait de traverser cette dernière et d'accéder à la route qui menait vers la ville la plus proche, mais peu de gens l'empruntaient. Les Rioriens avaient tendance à vivre en autarcie, et n'appréciaient guère les étrangers.<p>

De l'autre côté du pont, la route se séparait. Il était facile de le manquer, mais un petit chemin en partait, menant dans les bois. Ce chemin-là, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'empruntait. Il conduisait à une maison dissimulée par les arbres, à deux minutes de l'orée de la forêt. C'était une petite maison en bois, presqu'une maisonnette, qui n'avait pas d'étage et dont le toit de chaume était couvert de feuilles mortes.

Chaque jour, un jeune homme en sortait le matin et y rentrait le soir. Âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, il avait des cheveux blonds et indisciplinés, des yeux bleu marine et il s'appelait Roxas. Ce matin-là, comme chaque matin depuis des années, il quitta la chaumière à l'aube et suivit le chemin pour gagner le village, jusqu'à l'échoppe du forgeron, sans croiser personne sur la route. Il était encore très tôt.

- Bonjour, maître Ansem, dit-il en entrant dans l'atelier.

Le forgeron répondit à son salut d'un hochement de tête, sans le regarder. Il était manifestement très concentré sur une caisse de fers à cheval qu'il qu'il triait par ordre de taille. Roxas n'en prit pas ombrage et se mit à l'ouvrage, comme d'habitude. Son travail à la forge consistait surtout à s'occuper des fours, à allumer les feux et à les entretenir. Il sortit donc derrière l'atelier, dans la ruelle en cul de sac où se trouvait la réserve de bois. Il prit quelques bûches dans la stère et retourna à l'intérieur.

Roxas n'avait pas la carrure d'un forgeron. Trop mince, il n'avait pas les larges épaules de maître Ansem, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour les tâches qui lui étaient dévolues. La chaleur des feux avait buriné son visage, lui donnant un hâle qui ne lui était pas naturel, et ses bras étaient musclés par l'effort quotidien qu'exigeaient la manipulation des soufflets et le transport du bois et du charbon.

La journée s'écoula comme elle s'écoulait toujours. Roxas et son patron ne se parlaient pas, et il en allait de même pour les quelques clients qui entraient dans l'échoppe. Le jeune homme entretenait les feux, rangeait les outils, préparait les pièces de métal sur lesquelles Ansem devait travailler et nettoyait les plans de travail. Il semblait anticiper les besoins de son maître et, le reste du temps, éviter de se trouver sur son chemin. Il travailla en silence, l'air un peu absent, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à décliner. Alors, il quitta l'échoppe puis le village comme il y était venu, sans bruit et sans regarder ailleurs que droit devant lui. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu les regards que les gens qu'il croisait lançaient sur son passage et les murmures que certains échangeaient sous cape, et c'était pour ça qu'il ne se retournait pas. Il savait ce que les Rioriens disaient dans son dos, il savait comment ils l'appelaient quand il n'était pas là. Par moments, ils étaient convaincus qu'il ne pouvait les entendre, mais ils se trompaient. De plus, il n'ignorait pas que son attitude réservée et sa façon de ne jamais chercher à croiser le regard de qui que ce soit lui valaient la réputation d'être légèrement demeuré. Il n'y accordait que peu d'attention. Tant qu'il faisait mine de les ignorer, les habitants de Riora le laissaient tranquille, et il n'en espérait pas plus.

Ce soir-là, il traversa le pont d'un pas mesuré et ne remarqua même pas qu'un chat était assis sur la balustrade. Sa longue queue ondulait lentement dans le vide tandis qu'il le regardait passer. Le regard du chat resta fixé sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entre les arbres.

Roxas regagna sa chaumière, ferma derrière lui sa porte d'entrée, fit du feu, mangea et se coucha tôt. Le lendemain matin, il se leva à l'aurore et repartit vers la forge pour une autre journée.

En réalité, son air absent était dû au fait qu'il était rarement à ce qu'il faisait. Son travail chez Ansem était simple et répétitif, et la majeure partie du temps, puisqu'il était exceptionnel qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Roxas avait **vécu** toute sa vie à Riora, etmême s'ilhabitait en quelque sorte en dehors de village, il n'était jamais allé plus loin que sa petite maison. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir eu envie de le faire, mais jamais il ne s'était aventuré sur la route qui conduisait vers les autres villes. Il consacrait ses longues heures de loisir intellectuel à imaginer comment c'était, ailleurs. Il aurait voulu quitter Riora pour un autre village, ou peut-être même une ville, un endroit où tout le monde n'aurait pas su son nom, et qui il était. Mais le fait était que, justement à cause de ça, personne dans le village n'aurait acheté sa maison, qui de surcroît se trouvait en dehors. Alors, il pouvait toujours caresser le rêve de s'en aller un jour, mais s'il le faisait, ce serait sans rien, en abandonnant derrière lui le seul et unique bien qu'il possédait. Son travail ne lui permettait pas de mettre d'argent de côté.

Le soleil se couchait quand il cessa d'actionner le soufflet de la plus grosse fonderie de l'atelier. Il avait la nuque raide et les bras courbaturés de fatigue, mais il décida tout de même de passer derrière le magasin pour rentrer quelques bûches, en prévision du matin suivant.

À son grand étonnement, il découvrit que l'impasse n'était pas déserte. Un groupe d'enfants était agenouillé au pied du stère, riant et jouant des coudes, tous penchés sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Interloqué, il resta planté là deux secondes avant de décider de faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui, et tant pis pour le bois. Mais au moment où il se détournait pour se mettre en route, il entendit un son horrible – un hurlement qui n'était pas humain, à mi-chemin entre un piaulement et un feulement. Les enfants poussèrent des exclamations, certains riant plus fort et d'autres criant, et soudain, le jeune homme fit quelque chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'éviter avec soin. Il s'avança dans la ruelle et s'adressa à la petite bande.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Dit-il, et sa voix résonna entre les murs de l'étroit passage.

Les enfants se retournèrent. Une petite fille aux cheveux bruns nattés dans le dos dit : « C'est Roxas ! ». Le groupe se débanda en piaillant et quitta la ruelle, non sans le bousculer au passage. L'un d'eux – il n'aurait su dire lequel, garçon ou fille, la voix était perçante et moqueuse - chantonna : « Bâtard, bâtard ~ ! ». Le jeune homme resta pétrifié de surprise, le choc lui serrant la gorge. Personne ne l'avait jamais insulté de manière aussi directe. Bien sûr, c'était ce que les gens disaient – _savaient _– mais personne ne l'avait jamais exprimé aussi ouvertement devant lui.

Il fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par un gémissement misérable qui se fit entendre sur sa droite, et il se rappela soudain pourquoi il était là. Il se tourna pour chercher la source du bruit. Il ne trouva rien au premier abord, puis, plissant les yeux, il distingua une masse sombre tapie contre le stère, dans les ombres rampantes du crépuscule. Il s'approcha et entendit un feulement qui le fit s'arrêter.

Immobile, il attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, et il finit par voir à quoi il avait affaire. C'était un chat.

L'animal le regardait d'un air terrifié, les oreilles couchées vers l'arrière. L'une des deux était plus sombre que l'autre et avait un drôle d'air, et il fronça les sourcils. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu avant que les enfants ne partent… Il était sûr que ce chat était blessé. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant et le félin émit un nouveau crachement rauque, mais cette fois il ne s'arrêta pas. La pauvre créature était acculée et trop effrayée pour oser passer devant lui. Roxas s'arrêta à deux pas, enleva sa veste et, vivement, la jeta sur le chat. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir et de s'enfuir : Roxas l'avait saisi et lui avait enfermé les pattes dans le vêtement. Il le cala fermement contre lui en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal et lui dégagea rapidement le museau du tissu.

La tête qui émergea darda sur lui un regard furieux, indigné et douloureux. Il faisait trop sombre pour que Roxas puisse distinguer la couleur de ses yeux mais il vit qu'il se s'était pas trompé : l'oreille gauche du chat était ensanglantée. L'animal poussa un miaulement pitoyable et Roxas passa son autre bras autour de lui, desserrant légèrement son étreinte.

- Shhhhhh, souffla-t-il doucement. Je vais te soigner ça…

Le chat cessa de gigoter. Roxas n'en avait jamais eu mais il savait néanmoins que c'étaient des animaux intelligents. Sans doute avait-il compris qu'il était inutile de se débattre. Le jeune homme s'en retourna donc chez lui, et si les quelques villageois qu'il croisa remarquèrent ce qu'il transportait, ils ne firent aucune remarque. Ou suffisamment discrètement pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Chez lui, il faisait sombre. Après avoir fermé derrière lui la porte d'entrée, il resta debout un instant dans la pièce à s'interroger sur la marche à suivre. Il allait avoir besoin de ses deux mains, mais s'il déposait le chat par terre il était sur qu'il irait se terrer quelque part où il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Finalement, il opta pour la seule solution qu'il put trouver, même si elle lui déplaisait fortement. Sans lâcher le chat qui se tenait toujours immobile, il ouvrit un coffre en bois à moitié plein de couvertures en laine et de sa main libre, il le vida. Puis se redressa et entreprit de libérer le félin de sa veste. L'animal restait étonnamment tranquille. Une fois qu'il en eut eu terminé - maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir, il s'apercevait que le chat avait un pelage d'une couleur inhabituelle, plus rouge que roux – il entreprit de le déposer au fond de la boîte.

- C'est pour ton bien, dit-il simplement.

Et soudain, l'animal bondit, appuyant ses pattes arrière au fond du coffre. Surpris, Roxas referma ses mains sur son bassin, juste à temps pour l'empêcher de filer, et le repoussa dans la caisse dont il rabattit vivement le couvercle, non sans récolter au passage quelques beaux coups de griffes. Le chat se mit à pousser des grondements gémissants qui lui fendirent le cœur.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il au coffre, non sans se sentir un peu idiot à cette idée – parce que même s'il s'adressait en fait au matou qui était _dans_ le coffre, hé bien parler à un animal, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux que de parler à une boîte. Vraiment, vraiment désolé, ce n'est que pour cinq minutes, assura-t-il.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un crachement furieux et quelques grondements supplémentaires, alors il se détourna et se hâta de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il alluma un feu et y mit à tiédir un fond d'eau additionnée de sel et de vinaigre dans lequel il plongea un lambeau de linge propre. Ensuite, il vérifia que tout était fermé et par précaution, rangea les quelques objets fragiles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce dans les armoires. Enfin, il revint devant le coffre. Le silence s'y était fait d'un coup, et Roxas devina que le chat était tapi dedans, attendant qu'il l'ouvre, prêt à bondir. Alors il entreprit de le faire, soulevant très lentement le couvercle, centimètre par centimètre…

Et tout à coup, la tête du chat apparut, rapidement suivie par ses pattes avant, le faisant sursauter - que cet animal était rapide ! Roxas bloqua le couvercle sans le repousser et le malheureux greffier se retrouva coincé en travers du côté du coffre, pendant moitié dedans, moitié dehors. Il poussa un miaulement misérable qui fendit le cœur du jeune homme. Ce dernier le prit par la peau du cou, comme il l'avait déjà vu faire par des gens du village, et ouvrit complètement le couvercle.

Le chat resta immobile et lui jeta un regard profondément résigné qui le prit totalement au dépourvu. Les yeux de l'animal, non contents d'être extrêmement expressifs (Roxas n'aurait jamais cru qu'un chat pouvait avoir l'air _excédé_) étaient d'un vert suprenant, comme des feuilles de menthe fraîche. Maintenant l'animal immobile, il sortit le morceau de tissu du petit chaudron, en pressa le surplus d'eau et alla s'assoir à table, où il entreprit de nettoyer l'oreille ensanglantée.

Il s'était attendu à ce que le chat se débatte et griffe et morde à nouveau, mais à sa grande surprise, il se contenta d'émettre des bruits pitoyables, sans montrer la moindre velléité de bouger. Peut-être était-il assez intelligent pour comprendre que Roxas ne lui faisait pas mal pour le blesser, au contraire. Toujours fut-il qu'il le laissa faire. La moitié de la tête du chat était rougie du sang qui avait coulé et le jeune homme le lava de son mieux, s'attardant longuement sur l'oreille elle-même avec des gestes très délicats. Il n'avait jamais, lui semblait-il, vu quelque chose de si fin, et la blessure, longue lacération irrégulière, la traversait pratiquement de la base jusqu'à la pointe. De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, elle était pratiquement déchirée, et il soupira. Il savait qu'il serait totalement inutile d'y faire un pansement, et il ne pourrait pas empêcher l'animal d'y toucher, alors il était très improbable, pour ne pas dire impossible, qu'il ne finisse pas lui-même le vilain travail commencé par le petit groupe.

Contemplant avec affliction le pauvre petit appendice martyrisé, il repensa à ce qu'un des gamins lui avait jeté en s'enfuyant.

- Les enfants sont cruels, parfois. Ils ne se rendent pas compte…, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, et perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le regard intrigué et compatissant que lui lança le chat.

Finalement, il s'arrêta. La plaie était lavée, il n'aurait servi à rien de continuer plus longtemps, alors il déposa l'animal sur le plancher, et comme Roxas l'avait prévu, il fila droit sous le buffet. Alors le jeune homme se leva pour ranger la table et les couvertures et manger. Il ne chercha pas à atteindre le chat, et ne s'approcha pas plus qu'il ne le fallait de sa cachette. Il était décidé à le garder quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que la blessure ait suffisamment cicatrisé, avant de le laisser partir. Avant d'aller se coucher, il déposa sur le sol devant le meuble une écuelle contenant de la nourriture et un bol d'eau.

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'il puisse ne fut-ce qu'apercevoir le chat. Il ne se montra pas, ne fit aucun bruit, et Roxas savait qu'il était là et qu'il n'était ni mort ni coincé quelque part parce qu'il trouvait les récipients vides, le matin à son réveil et le soir à son retour. À part veiller à ce qu'il ait à boire et à manger, il s'efforça de faire comme s'il n'avait pas été là, ne le chercha pas et ne l'appela pas. Il savait instinctivement que ce serait le meilleur moyen de le faire fuir.

Ce ne fut que le dimanche soir qu'il refit surface. Le jeune homme était assis à table, après avoir soupé, occupé à tailler une demi-carotte avec son couteau – cela avait très vaguement la forme d'un cône. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta si fort lorsque sans prévenir, le chat bondit sur ses genoux, qu'il manqua de peu se couper un doigt.

- Oh, Misericordius ! Jura-t-il en riant à moitié. Tu m'as fait peur.

Le chat posa sur lui ses prunelles vertes et placides pendant qu'il abandonnait son couteau sur la table avant de croquer l'approximatif cône orange.

- Je vais regarder ton oreille, le prévint Roxas - c'était bizarre mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver ridicule de parler à ce chat. Ce dernier baissa la tête et resta immobile.

À la grande surprise du garçon, le poil avait été nettoyé tout autour de l'oreille mais l'animal avait apparemment pris soin d'éviter d'y toucher. Elle ne s'était pas déchirée et la croûte qui s'était formée sur la blessure semblait saine. Il la palpa très doucement et, n'y décelant ni gonflement ni suppuration, il sourit et lui gratta le haut du crâne. L'animal ferma les yeux sous la caresse et se mit à ronronner.

- On dirait ben que ton oreille va rester en un seul morceau, finalement, matou, dit-il.

Le chat miaula doucement, sans ouvrir les yeux, puis il se roula en boule sur ses jambes, enroula sa queue autour de lui et ne bougea plus. Il semblait décidé à rester là, et Roxas se surprit à ne pas avoir envie de bouger non plus. La boule de poils ronronnante était chaude et douce, et confiante aussi, apparemment. Il y avait bien des années que personne n'avait plus fait confiance à Roxas pour quoi que ce fut, et il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de prendre soin de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un de cette façon.

Mais c'était un très beau chat. Sa tête était magnifique, plus fine et allongée que celle des autres chats qu'il avait vus par le passé. Son poil était très doux et il était grand et élancé, mais pas maigre, il ne semblait avoir aucune des cicatrices que la vie sauvage laisse d'ordinaire aux animaux errants. Il devait appartenir à quelqu'un, alors il ne pouvait pas le garder, et c'était bien dommage…

Finalement, le chat remua. Il se leva, fit le dos rond, sauta sur le sol et se dirigea d'une démarche chaloupée et paisible vers le lit sur lequel il se jucha. Roxas le regarda, médusé, s'assoir au pied de sa couche et commencer à faire sa toilette. Il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, comment pouvait-il être aussi à l'aise, aussi peu farouche alors qu'il l'avait arraché à une bande de gamins sadiques, et qu'il avait passé deux jours terré sous le buffet ? Cela le dépassait. Finalement, il se leva et se prépara à dormir, convaincu que l'animal s'enfuirait à toutes pattes dès qu'il approcherait du lit, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se contenta de se relever le temps qu'il s'installe, s'écartant pour ne pas être dans le chemin, et une fois que Roxas se fut couché, il remonta le long du matelas et se laissa lourdement tomber à mi-chemin, contre le ventre du jeune homme, dans le creux que celui-ci faisait avec ses jambes repliées. Dire que Roxas était étonné serait donner dans la surenchère. Ce soir, il n'était plus à ça près, et puis le chat se mit à ronronner et le bruit régulier, associé aux vibrations apaisantes qu'il produisait, l'endormirent en quelques instants à peine.

Le lendemain matin, il retrouva le chat au même endroit. Il avait bougé et s'était retourné pendant la nuit et il le sentait à présent blotti contre ses reins. Avec mille précautions, il entreprit de se remettre du côté droit et lorsqu'il acheva son geste, il rencontra une paire d'iris verts qui le toisaient d'un air vitreux sous des paupières mi-closes. Le chat semblait lui en vouloir de l'avoir réveillé, et Roxas tendit une main hésitante vers lui. L'animal eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, redressant la tête d'un seul coup et ouvrant complètement ses yeux qu'il fixa sur les doigts tendus vers lui, leur mouvement suspendu, mais il ne bougea pas davantage. Le jeune homme acheva alors son geste et lui caressa la tête, le cou, avant de lui grattouiller l'arrière des oreilles. Alors le chat ferma les yeux de plaisir, ronronnant, il se déroula, se leva et étira ses longues pattes, avant de se mettre à marcher le long du lit. Roxas le regarda remonter vers lui, pris de court, jusqu'à ce que l'animal soit arrivé à sa hauteur et lui administre un bon coup de tête. Il laissa sa tête appuyée contre son front, toujours en ronronnant, et Roxas poussa un peu en retour, intrigué. Alors, le chat le gratifia d'un chaud coup de sa langue sèche et râpeuse, puis de deux, puis de trois. Riant Roxas le repoussa doucement en se frottant la joue.

- Tu n'as as besoin de faire ma toilette, le chat, dit-il.

Il avait toujours l'impression que c'était stupide de parler à un animal, mais il se demanda néanmoins comment il avait pu ne jamais penser à en adopter un plus tôt.

Il se leva et fit ses ablutions avant de vérifier une dernière fois l'oreille du chat. La cicatrisation semblait définitivement être en bonne voie, aussi décida-t-il, bien qu'à regret, que le moment de s'en séparer était venu. L'animal se roula en boule dans ses bras et nicha la tête dans son cou en ronronnant tandis qu'il sortait de chez lui et fermait la porte.

Il lui sembla que ses pieds pesaient plus lourd que d'habitude tandis qu'il remontait le sentier jusqu'à la grand-route, avant le pont, et quand il déposa le chat, l'animal le regarda d'un air peiné teinté d'incompréhension.

- Allez, dit Roxas, la gorge serrée. Allez, le chat, rentre chez toi…

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, traversant le pont. Il entendit un miaulement triste et se força à ne pas se retourner. Lorsqu'il tourna à gauche pour entrer dans la forge, il se permit néanmoins un coup d'œil sur le côté, vers le pont.

Il éprouva un désagréable pincement au cœur en voyant que le chat n'était plus là.

Roxas se raisonna, arguant mentalement qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une montagne. Ce n'était qu'un animal et il ne l'avait même pas gardé une semaine. Non, vraiment, il l'oublierait aussi vite qu'il s'était habitué à sa présence. _Trop_ vite. Et de toute façon, cela vaudrait mieux comme ça. Ce chat avait certainement, quelque part, des maîtres, une famille qui s'inquiétait pour lui, qui le cherchait même, peut-être.

Morose, il passa la porte et se prépara à affronter une nouvelle journée de travail...

Celle-ci fut proprement exténuante. La veille, Ansem avait reçu une commande considérable pour le bourgmestre, qui voulait remplacer la grille à double battant fermant l'accès à sa propriété. Il fallait pour cela une trentaine de piques de fer ouvragé et une vingtaine de pièces spécifiques délicates à produire. Roxas travailla plus dur encore que d'habitude, activant sans cesse le plus gros soufflet de l'atelier, ne s'arrêtant que pour retirer le fer brûlant de l'enclume et le plonger dans la barrique d'eau. Toute la pièce était plongée dans une vapeur brûlante qui lui cuisait la peau et lui donnait le tournis.

À la fin de la journée, qui se prolongea d'une heure au-delà de l'horaire habituel, Roxas était tellement perclus de fatigue qu'il peinait même à marcher droit. Il souffrait également de quelques brûlures sur les avant-bras – étant donné qu'il ne lui arrivait pratiquement jamais de manipuler le métal chauffé dans l'atelier, il ne portait pas de protections, et les quelques contacts qu'il y avait eu entre sa peau et les barres en fer forgé, bien que très légers, avaient laissé sur sa peau quatre ou cinq cloques d'un rouge cramoisi. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui pour se soigner, se laver, et dormir. Il n'avait même pas l'intention de manger.

Aussi lorsqu'il arriva devant sa maison et trouva le chat assis sur le pas de sa porte, il ne pensa même plus au fait qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un. Après tout, si ça se trouvait, il l'avait attendu là, toute la journée…

Alors il se contenta de le laisser le suivre à l'intérieur. Il eut vaguement conscience que l'animal suivait tous ses faits et gestes d'un regard attentif pendant qu'il se lavait. Les cloques étaient trop fraîches pour qu'il puisse déjà les percer et les panser, alors il se contenta de les nettoyer soigneusement, à grand renforts de grimaces et de respirations brusques et sifflantes, puis il s'écroula purement et simplement sur son lit. Il avait redouté que la pulsation douloureuse qui rayonnait de ses brûlures ne l'empêche de trouver le sommeil, mais quand le chat vint se rouler en boule à ses pieds, il dormait déjà.

Le lendemain, à nouveau, il fit sortir le chat et partit travailler. La journée fut pratiquement une répétition de celle de la veille – cette commande allait occuper la forge pendant au moins une semaine – hormis qu'il redoubla de prudence et parvint à ne pas se brûler à nouveau. À son retour chez lui, le chat attendait devant la porte, comme le soir précédent, et Roxas se trouva forcé d'admettre que, peut-être, ce n'était pas un chat perdu mais bien un animal errant qu'il avait recueilli.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Chaque soir, le chat l'attendait devant la maison et venait se frotter dans ses jambes en ronronnant, quémandant des caresses ou de la nourriture. Roxas lui aménagea un petit nid à côté de la cheminée, au plus près de la chaleur du foyer, et si le chat s'y prélassait parfois en soirée, la nuit, il venait toujours dormir sur le lit. Roxas s'habitua très vite à sa présence et découvrit que c'était une compagnie calme et agréable. Muette, certes, mais réconfortante. Le chat était toujours là quand il était à la maison, faisant sa toilette, jouant avec une brindille, arpentant la pièce en tous sens ou perché sur ses genoux. Parfois, il restait simplement assis dans sa couverture ou sur un meuble – la plupart du temps le lit ou le buffet – et il l'observait longuement. C'étaient les seuls moments où Roxas se trouvait incapable d'attribuer une expression au regard vert du chat, et parfois, il s'en sentait légèrement embarrassé. Mais le plus important était que, même si ça pouvait sembler curieux, il ne se sentait plus seul.

Deux semaines plus tard, comme l'animal semblait décider à s'installer définitivement, il décida de lui donner un nom, car il en avait assez de l'appeler « le chat ». Il le basptisa « Renard », à cause de son poil très roux, de la finesse de ses pattes et de sa queue, qu'il avait épaisse et fournie

Un mois plus tard, Renard n'attendait plus son retour devant la maison : il eut un soir la surprise de la découvrir sur le garde-fou du pont. Apparemment, il n'osait pas s'approcher plus, mais il revint le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et tous les jours qui suivirent.

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement, aussi semblables les unes aux autres qu'elles l'avaient toujours été, mais la vie avait quelque chose de plus agréable pour Roxas.

- C'est étonnant, tu sais, dit-il à Renard un soir, assis près du feu, le chat lové en ronronnant sur ses genoux.

Comme d'habitude, il leva la tête pour le regarder quand il lui parla. Roxas était toujours aussi surpris de voir à quel point il semblait l'écouter et comprendre ce qu'il disait. Quoi qu'il en fût, ceci l'avait rapidement débarrassé du sentiment de honte qu'il avait de prime abord éprouvé en parlant à un animal, aussi le faisait-il souvent, et même si ce dernier ne lui répondait pas, il n'en semblait pas moins s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait.

Renard le regardait, l'air interrogatif comme pour l'encourager à continuer. Le jeune homme sourit et lui caressa le cou et le dos.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi agréable d'avoir un animal de compagnie, et surtout pas que ça…

Il hésitait. Comment formuler ce qu'il ressentait ? C'était justement parce que c'était si étrange qu'il avait envie de l'exprimer à voix haute.

- … que ça me ferait autant de bien, acheva-t-il de façon un peu trop bancale à son goût. J'étais très seul, avant. Enfin, je le suis toujours, mais…

Son visage s'était légèrement assombri tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots, et il sembla tout à coup perdu dans ses pensées – des pensées peu agréables. Renard se redressa et, levantune patte, il tira doucement sur la chemise de son maître en poussant un miaulement ténu et inquiet. Roxas sembla revenir à lui et, croisant ces deux iris verts et tristes, il sourit et se pencha pour appuyer son front contre la tête du chat.

- Mais même si je me sens seul, j'ai l'impression que chaque jour quelqu'un m'attend. Même si tu n'es pas une personne, ta présence me fait vraiment du bien, Renard. Et je me sens un peu idiot de dire ça mais… j'ai besoin de toi, alors ne t'en vas pas, d'accord ?

Roxas recula et regarda le chat dans les yeux. Renard lui rendit son regard, et cette fois encore, il ne parvint pas à lire son expression, mais au bout d'un instant, il miaula doucement et lui donna un coup de tête dans le menton.

Roxas eut l'impression que le chat essayait de lui faire passer un message. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là et je ne pars pas ». Il espérait qu'il l'interprétait correctement, rejetant avec une facilité née de l'habitude l'idée que c'était peut-être lui qui devenait fou, de s'attacher autant à un animal et de lui prêter une telle intelligence.

Néanmoins, Renard se montra encore plus câlin et affectueux que d'habitude, ce soir-là, ne quittant les genoux du jeune homme que quand celui-ci se levait, et le suivant en s'enroulant autour de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il se rasseye. Il attendit qu'il aille se coucher pour rejoindre le lit. Une fois que Roxas se fut allongé, tourné vers le mur, il vint s'assoir sur l'oreiller, à côté de lui, et resta là à le regarder. Roxas finit par lui gratter le haut du crâne, amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Renard ? Tu as besoin de sortir ?

Dans l'obscurité, il aurait juré voir le chat secouer la tête comme pour dire « non », mais il se roula en boule avant de se coucher juste à côté. Roxas sourit et remua la tête, juste un peu, la rapprochant suffisamment près pour pouvoir poser son visage contre lui. Apaisé par la caresse de la douce fourrure, et par la chaleur du petit corps pelotonné, bercé par la vibration légère qui en émanait, il s'endormit.

Roxas fut tiré de son sommeil plus tard dans la nuit. Il était bien, et il avait chaud, confortablement blotti dans le cocon moelleux de ses couvertures. Il sentait la surface dure du mur contre son dos. Il caressa vaguement l'idée de bouger, mais il était trop bien, il n'avait pas envie…

Il s'apprêtait à replonger dans les limbes du sommeil lorsqu'il se rendit compte, avec une incompréhension floue, qu'il ne pouvait pas être collé au mur, car c'était un grand lit et qu'une de ses mains pendait en dehors. Et soudain, le « mur » respira. _Il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit ! _

Roxas jaillit des couvertures d'un bond et se retrouva par terre, le regard fixé sur la silhouette qu'il distinguait d'où il était. Celle-ci remua, il entendit un grognement, et elle commença à se redresser, apparemment réveillée.

Le jeune homme se releva à la hâte et s'empara du briquet posé sur la table, à côté d'une bougie. Paniqué, il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'obtenir une flamme et quand il y parvint enfin, il prit le chandelier et s'approcha de son lit, hésitant. Des bruits lui parvenaient depuis la couche. Ces sons n'étaient rien de plus que des borborygmes informes, mais ils étaient à n'en pas douter produits par une voix humaine.

Roxas s'arrêta à un pas du lit et leva la chandelle pour éclairer ce qui s'y trouvait.

Il découvrit qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une personne. Un homme jeune, assis là, qui fixait ses mains d'un air tout à fait halluciné, sans cesser d'émettre ces étranges bruits de gorge, comme s'il était incapable de parler. Roxas, qui se demandait s'il devait décrocher l'épée qui était sur le mur au-dessus de la cheminée, décida que ce n'était pas nécessaire. C'était manifestement un simple d'esprit, et il savait que ces gens-là étaient d'ordinaire inoffensifs. Mais comment diable était-il entré ? Il posa la chandelle sur le meuble le plus proche et s'approcha encore un peu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Que faites-vous ici ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui. Il ne distinguait pas très bien son visage, dans la pénombre, mais l'autre s'adressa aussitôt à lui. Il semblait que ses grognements devenaient plus intelligibles et Roxas tendit l'oreille.

- Ah… Rrrrrr… rrrrrr…, éructa-t-il et le jeune homme soupira. C'était définitivement un demeuré, et il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas les grognements.

Mais il continuait :

- Rrrrrrr… Ssssssss…

- Quoi ?

Il se rapprocha. Il essayait manifestement de dire quelque chose.

- Ro…, répéta l'autre en lui attrapant le poignet.

Surpris, le jeune homme tenta de se dégager mais la poigne de l'autre se resserra, l'en empêchant.

- Lâchez-moi ! Lui ordonna-t-il, regrettant à présent l'épée qui était hors de portée.

- N… non, éructa l'énergumène. Non ! Ne… Je…

Il y avait quelque chose dans cette voix grave et rauque qui ressemblait à du désespoir, et même si Roxas ne voyait pas bien son visage, il devinait tout de même qu'il était crispé par la même expression. Et de vrais mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, il en était sûr. On aurait dit un muet qui se découvrait soudain doté de parole et qui s'en servait pour la première fois. Roxas cessa de se débattre mais resta néanmoins là où il était lorsque l'homme, relâchant un peu sa prise, tenta de le tirer vers lui. Hésitant, il le regarda. L'autre se passa une main sur la figure, dans les cheveux, et leva soudain son visage vers lui et dit clairement :

- Rrrrrro… xa… sssss…

Le jeune homme sursauta si fort qu'il lui arracha sa main, et recula d'un pas, les doigts reployés sur son poignet douloureux.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Riora était un petit village, il y connaissait tout le monde même s'il ne parlait à pratiquement personne. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, cet homme ne pouvait donc pas le connaître !

- Ro…xas…, répéta l'homme, plus fermement. Roxas, c'est… m… m…oi… l…

Il luttait pour prononcer chaque mot, comme s'il avait du mal à moduler sa voix. Il buta longuement sur un mot qu'il ne parvenait pas à prononcer, répétant à maintes reprises un son qui ressemblait à « l'a », avant de finir dire :

- … le… _chat_.

- Le chat ?

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Roxas regarda autour de lui, se rendant tout à coup compte qu'il ne voyait Renard nulle part. Soudain inquiet, il se désintéressa presque de l'homme qui continuait d'essayer d'articuler quelque chose.

- Renard ? Appela-t-il. Renard, où es-tu ?

Mais l'animal n'était nulle part en vue. Et si l'homme, quand il avait réussi à entrer, peu importait comme il s'y était pris, avait laissé sortir le chat ? Il se tourna vers lui.

- Où est-il ? Où est mon chat ? C'est vous qui l'avez fait partir ?

- Non ! Répondit-il vivement. Non... Ro…xas… c'est… moi…

Il arrivait à présent à articuler, en séparant chaque syllabe. À nouveau Roxas se rapprocha et, hésitant d'abord, il tendis la main et posa ses doigts sur la paume tendue et ouverte. La main prit la sienne et l'attira et toujours méfiant, il s'assit au bord du lit.

- Ro…xas… c'est… moi… Rrrrr… Re…

- Renard ? Demanda le jeune homme, atterré.

C'était absolument impossible, il le savait, mais pourtant l'autre serra doucement ses doigts et hocha la tête.

- Non, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Qui êtes-vous ? Ce n'est pas possible…

L'autre secoua vivement la tête et serra plus fort sa main puis il le lâcha et attrapa la bougie sur la table de cheveux. Son geste était maladroit et il manqua de la faire tomber mais Roxas la rattrapa. L'homme prit alors son poignet et tira sa main vers lui. Il porta la bougie à hauteur de sa tête, du côté gauche, approcha la lumière et souleva ses cheveux, qu'il avait longs.

- Re… gar… de…, articula-t-il fébrilement.

Roxas regarda ce que l'homme lui montrait, et pendant une seconde, il eut l'impression que son estomac lui descendait dans les talons et que son cœur dégringolait dans son abdomen vidé.

L'oreille de l'homme était traversée de part en part par une cicatrice encore très nette dont il aurait reconnu le tracé n'importe où. Cette déchirure… Il ne pouvait pas le croire, et pourtant…

- Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

Par la fenêtre ouverte, l'aube commençait à poindre.

Il fit lever le jeune homme qui semblait avoir du mal à trouver son équilibre, et le fit assoir à table avant d'aller souffler sur les braises moribondes du foyer et d'y ajouter du bois. Lorsque le feu eut pris, il s'assit en face de lui, le regardant d'un air encore méfiant. Mais quelque part, au fond de lui, il savait déjà qu'il le croyait.

Un long moment de silence s'étira, tandis que la lumière du jour naissant et celle du feu éclairaient progressivement la pièce. Roxas observa son « invité » du coin de l'œil. Il continuait de regarder ses longues mains, pliant et dépliant les doigts, puis les levant pour toucher des parties de son corps, ses épaules, son visage. Il avait des cheveux longs et roux, la lumière croissante y révélait des reflets rouges, et semblait un peu plus âgé que lui de deux ou trois ans. Il continuait de marmonner des choses peu intelligibles, l'air circonspect tandis qu'il retrouvait graduellement l'usage de sa voix. Roxas était à la fois stupéfait et dévoré de curiosité. Que s'était-il passé ? Finalement, il se décida à parler et hésita d'abord. Devait-il le vouvoyer ? Finalement, il jugea que c'était inutile, car s'il s'agissait bel et bien de Renard, il avait dormi dans son lit pendant des semaines. Ils avaient donc largement dépassé le stade des ronds de jambes

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Demanda-t-il. Personne ne vient ici, et très peu de gens me parlent. Où l'as-tu entendu ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui et le regarda en face. Il put voir ses yeux pour la première fois, et se trouva étonnamment peu surpris de les trouver si semblables à ceux du chat. Ils avaient exactement la même couleur verte, la seule différence venait des pupilles, rondes et non plus fendues verticalement.

- Le premier jour, articula-t-il.

Il semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de sa voix, même s'il parlait très lentement.

- Quand tu m'as sau…vé de cette bande de… gosses. Une fille a dit…

Roxas hocha la tête, se souvenant. Il y avait une petite fille qui s'était écriée « C'est Roxas ! » en le voyant.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et répondit :

- Renard.

Roxas secoua la tête.

- Non, ça, je le sais bien, mais… ton vrai nom ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Tu m'as sauvé, recueil…li, soi…gné, et nourri et tu as bri… sé le sor…ti…lège qu'on m'avait jeté.

Malgré sa difficulté à articuler, ses paroles étaient tout à fait claires, et Roxas eut un frisson quand, le regard grave, son interlocuteur attrapa sa main et lui dit :

- C'est comme si tu m'a…vais don..né une nouv…elle vie. J'aime le nom que tu m'as don…né, je n'en v…eux pas d'autre.

Il parlait toujours lentement mais semblait avoir surmonté ses difficultés à moduler les sons qu'il voulait. Ému, Roxas baissa les yeux sur leurs mains nouées, dubitatif. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que prendre soin du chat, comment aurait-il pu briser un sortilège quel qu'il soit ? Il n'était pas magicien.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Renard fit une moue curieuse, ennuyée, avant de répondre. Ce n'était pas une très longue histoire, mais c'était plus de phrases qu'il n'en avait prononcé depuis le début de cette conversation, et il s'excusa d'avance avant de se mettre à raconter. Il continuait de buter sur certains mots, mais le reste du temps, son débit était presque normal.

- Je viens d'une région très éloignée d'ici. J'étais enfant unique et ma mère était morte en couches. J'ai grandi avec mon père qui n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, mais il n'était pas jeune, et pas non plus en ex… cellente santé. Alors il a voulu s'assurer que je ne me retrou…verais pas seul trop jeune, et il pensait aussi que j'avais besoin d'une mère même si je n'avais pas pu connaître la mienne. J'avais sept ans quand il s'est remarié. Je me suis vite rendu compte que ma belle-mère ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, et pourtant je faisais des efforts. Finalement, j'ai compris que c'était une cause perdue et nous nous en sommes tenus, elle et moi, à une antipathie mutuelle et polie. Elle se comportait toujours plus gentiment quand mon père était là, mais le reste du temps, elle me traitait plus comme un nu…isib…le que comme son fils.

Il s'interrompit un instant, fatigué. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus parlé ainsi, et pendant aussi longtemps ?

- C'était une femme étrange, tout le temps plongée dans des livres qu'elle inter…disait à quiconque d'app…rocher. Elle passait parfois des heures dans une pièce fermée à clé dont nul ne savait ce qu'elle contenait. Quand j'ai eu dix ans, elle est tombée enceinte, et elle a donné naissance à des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Mon père était fou de joie, moi pas. À partir de ce moment-là, elle m'a regardé encore plus méchamment. En gran…di…ssant, les jumeaux sont devenus des enfants insup…por…tables, colériques et capricieux, mais comme ma belle-mère, ils se conduisaient mieux dès que mon père était en vue. Je n'essayais même pas d'en parler avec lui, ni avec personne. Je tâchais juste de les éviter. C'était difficile puisqu'étant l'aîné, et donc l'héritier de mon père, je ne pouvais pas réellement quitter la maison, mais je dép…loyais des trésors d'imagination pour m'épar…gner leur présence.

Il soupira, l'air attristé, et Roxas serra sa main qu'il tenait toujours pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

- La santé de mon père s'est brus…quement dégradée alors que j'avais dix-huit ans. Plusieurs médecins se sont succédé à son chevet mais aucun ne pouvait le guérir. Sachant qu'il allait mourir, il s'est efforcé de mener une vie normale pendant le temps qui lui restait. Par moments, j'oubliais presque sa maladie car il est arrivé qu'il passe plusieurs semaines sans montrer de signes de faiblesse par…ti…cu…liers. Quand il rechutait et se retrouvait de nouveau alité, j'étais près de lui en permanence. Il nous a quittés un an plus tard.

Roxas hocha la tête en silence, toujours passionné. Renard, qui avait semblé las et triste l'instant d'avant, avait maintenant l'air plutôt agacé.

- J'ai été naïf et s… tupide, en vérité. Je me suis laissé piéger comme un enfant de cinq ans, je n'avais rien vu venir. Mon père n'était mort que depuis quelques heures, on venait d'envoyer la nouvelle à ce qui lui restait de famille – des cousins et cousines et une tante que je n'avais moi-même jamais rencont…rés – et j'étais assis à côté de son lit, en train de veiller, là où je m'étais tenu pendant des journées entières au cours de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Je veillais et je pleurais en silence et ma belle-mère est entrée. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je pensais d'elle, sur le moment. On ne s'aimait pas, elle et moi, nous le savions tous les deux, mais la mort de mon père n'avait rien à voir avec ça. J'étais malheureux, je supposais qu'elle devait l'être aussi et j'étais dis…posé à faire un effort, n'aurait-ce été qu'en mémoire de mon père. J'ai pensé que c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi, puisqu'elle venait m'offrir un verre de vin. Elle posait une main sur mon épaule et j'ai cru que c'était pour me réconforter, mais j'ai rapidement compris mon erreur. Elle marmonnait quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas, et le vin qu'elle m'avait fait boire devait contenir autre chose parce que je n'arrivais pas à la repousser, j'étais complètement engourdi. J'ai perdu connaissance, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais couché par terre, dans l'herbe du jardin, et elle me toisait de tout son haut. Un haut qui était beaucoup trop haut, en fait. J'étais devenu un chat, mais je ne l'ai su quelques heures plus tard, après qu'elle m'ait chassé du jardin. Je me suis d'abord terré dans une ruelle terrorisé. Ce n'est que quand j'ai osé sortir que j'ai croisé mon reflet et que j'ai compris. Voilà ce qui est arrivé.

Un moment de silence s'étira, et Roxas regarda dehors, inquiet. Le jour était levé, il fallait qu'il aille travailler. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il croyait ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme, il était convaincu que son histoire était vraie, mais pour autant, il n'aurait pas été raisonnable de le laisser là tout seul. Même s'il ne se méfiait pas de lui, il avait toujours été très prudent. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'emmener, ni même…

- Tu dois partir, dit soudain Renard, et ce n'était pas une question.

Roxas hocha la tête, toujours incertain quant à ce qu'il devait dire ou faire, mais Renard se leva.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne viennes pas en ville, dit-il finalement, mal à l'aise. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde, ici, tu te ferais remarquer et…

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'attendrai dehors à l'heure où tu rentreras.

Le jeune homme fut soulagé. Il se serait senti mal de devoir lui demander de passer la journée dehors, et il était aussi content d'entendre qu'il ne comptait pas s'en aller tout de suite.

Ils sortirent et Roxas ferma la porte à clé.

- Bon, dit-il, embarrassé. À ce soir ?

Renard lui fit un sourire penché. Dans la claire lumière du jour, le doute n'était plus permis. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, même certains de ses traits – la ligne de sa mâchoire, par exemple – tout lui rappelait le chat qui s'était couché près de lui la veille avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

- À ce soir.

Et Roxas partit.

Ce fut la plus longue journée de sa vie. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien, à chaque instant son esprit repartait vers les derniers évènements. Ceux-ci lui semblaient si improbables et inattendus qu'il oscillait en permanence entre deux sentiments. D'une minute à l'autre, il lui semblait avoir rêvé, que rien de tout ça n'était réellement arrivé et qu'en rentrant chez lui, il allait trouver son chat assis sur la balustrade du pont de pierre, comme chaque jour. Puis il songeait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé, qu'il se souviendrait de l'un ou l'autre détail insignifiant mais contradictoire, sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas, et alors il se demandait si Renard n'allait pas partir, s'il ne se retrouverait pas seul à son retour. Seul, à nouveau.

Alors il se disait de nouveau qu'il avait dû rêver, fouillait sa mémoire à la recherche de quelque chose qui le lui confirmerait, ne trouvait rien, arrivait à nouveau à la conclusion que ça n'était pas le cas, la même inquiétude revenait lui grignoter le cœur et ça recommençait. De distraction, il se brûla à deux reprises contre du métal chaud, sursautant et glapissant et s'attirant des regards mauvais.

Quand il repartit, au soir, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. En remontant la rue vers le pont, il eut l'impression que celui-ci ratait un battement en voyant que le pont était désert, alors que Renard l'y attendait d'habitude.

Il déglutit, s'efforçant de faire disparaître la boule dure qu'il avait dans la gorge. Après tout, il lui avait _dit_ de ne pas venir, c'était normal qu'il n'y soit pas. Il n'y avait _aucune_ raison qu'il y soit, c'était tout. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se départir de son angoisse.

Pourtant, quand il arriva chez lui et vit Renard l'attendre assis sur le pas de la porte, il s'aperçut qu'une partie de lui n'avait pas douté une seconde de le retrouver là. Sauf que ce n'était plus un chat. C'était un homme.

Roxas se sentait embarrassé mais Renard sourit en le voyant arriver. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux, ce qui pouvait se comprendre facilement, et Roxas se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. La dernière personne à lui avoir souri de la sorte, sincèrement, juste parce qu'il était là, avait été sa mère.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Demanda Renard en guise salut.

Roxas osa un faible sourire en se remémorant le calvaire d'impatience et d'angoisse qu'il s'était infligé depuis le matin, pour rien. Il ne pouvait pas avouer ça.

- Bien, dit-il. Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

Le jeune homme s'étira, un sourire contenté sur le visage, et son mouvement avait encore quelque chose de félin, dans l'arc de sa nuque et la courbure de son dos.

- Parfaitement bien. Mon corps n'est pas tout à fait tel qu'il était avant la métamorphose, mais je m'y suis très vite réhabitué.

Roxas sentit son propre sourire s'élargir un peu face au plaisir évident que ressentait son... son quoi en fait ? Ce n'était plus son animal de compagnie. C'était une _personne_, à présent. Il passa à côté de lui pour ouvrir la porte.

- C'est vraiment bon d'avoir à nouveau deux bras et des jambes, même si j'ai craché une ou deux boules de poils ce matin... Tu t'es blessé ?

Il le suivit à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui. Roxas plia le bras gauche pour regarder les deux brûlures rose vif qui zébraient sa peau.

- Ah, ce n'est rien. Je me suis brûlé ce matin, à l'atelier.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, dit Renard en lui prenant le bras avec délicatesse pour examiner les marques. Il y en avait d'autres, moins récentes, qui dataient de plusieurs jours, et plusieurs cicatrices blanchâtres. Tu travailles à la forge, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, répondit le garçon en réprimant l'envie de dégager son bras – il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais ce contact le gênait. Sans doute parce qu'il y avait très longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché d'une façon aussi attentionnée. Avec mon... Maître Ansem.

Renard lâcha son bras et le regarda, l'air intrigué.

- Ton quoi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Roxas se mordit l'intérieur des joues et détourna le regard.

- Mon oncle, dit-il finalement. Pas officiellement, mais il est le frère de mon... père.

Il vit le visage de Renard s'assombrir, et il s'assit sur le lit. Roxas prit une chaise et continua de fixer un point fixe sur le mur, là où il n'y avait rien d'autre que du bois.

- J'ai entendu ce que la petite fille a dit en s'encourant, le jour où tu m'as sauvé. C'est à cause ça que tu vis seul et en dehors de la ville ?

Roxas hocha la tête.

- Cette maison appartenait à ma mère, mais elle est morte il y a trois ans. Riora est un petit village, les nouvelles vont vite et les rumeurs encore plus. Tout le monde est au courant et me met délibérément à l'écart. Ça ne me gêne pas vraiment, ajouta-t-il, mais il n'était pas sûr de dire la vérité.

- L'homme est fait pour vivre en communauté, répondit simplement Renard, l'air dubitatif.

Roxas remarqua qu'il parlait maintenant de manière parfaitement fluide. Il s'était complètement réadapté. Il poursuivit, à la fois pour meubler le silence et parce que Renard lui avait raconté son histoire et qu'il avait l'impression qu'il lui devait d'en faire autant. Et au fond, il en avait un peu envie.

- Ma mère était sage-femme et herboriste. Elle vivait dans cette maison et préparait des remèdes qu'elle vendait, surtout des produits qui aidaient à soulager la douleur ou à combattre la fatigue. Les gens de Riora la considéraient plus ou moins comme une sorcière et lui parlaient peu, mais ils la toléraient parce qu'elle était utile et que quand elle n'avait rien à faire au village, elle n'y allait pas. La plupart des gens qui avaient besoin de quelque chose venait ici directement. Cette maison appartenait à la grand-mère de ma mère et elles se transmettaient leur savoir de génération en génération. Mon père, lui, était marié et son épouse attendait leur premier enfant, c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont connus. D'après ce que ma mère m'en a dit, à l'époque, leur liaison a été plutôt brève. La femme de mon père a découvert toute l'histoire peu après sa délivrance, et ça a été un véritable scandale. Ma mère est restée cloîtrée ici plusieurs semaines, le temps que ça se calme. Dans l'intervalle, elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte.

Il marqua une pause, un peu étourdi. Comme c'était étrange de parler de ça ! Cela avait toujours été un tabou, même avec sa mère qui, il le savait, n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer son père. Il l'avait deviné à la douleur qu'il avait souvent vue dans son regard et à la façon dont elle détournait ses yeux lorsqu'ils croisaient ceux de son fils. Il ressemblait à son père, il le savait.

- Dans un endroit comme celui-ci et pour une personne aussi seule que l'était ma mère, c'est impossible de cacher une grossesse ou un enfant, même en essayant. Personne n'a douté une seconde de la... « paternité du produit », dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

C'était ainsi que les gens formulaient les choses, à Riora. Dans son enfance, les rares fois où il avait accompagné sa mère, il avait entendu plusieurs personnes chuchoter ça dans leur dos, et avait remarqué la façon dont elle se redressait à chaque fois, relevant fièrement la tête et serrant sa petite main dans la sienne.

- Mon père ne s'est jamais occupé de moi, évidemment. Tout au plus, je l'ai aperçu deux ou trois fois au village. Il est mort il y a presque deux ans, et ce jour-là, mon oncle est venu ici. Ça a été très... étrange. Il m'a dit que mon père lui avait fait promettre de s'occuper de moi s'il lui arrivait un jour quelque chose alors il m'offrait une place d'apprenti dans son atelier. J'ai accepté, évidemment. Les économies de ma mère s'épuisaient, et je savais que personne n'accepterait jamais de me donner du travail à Riora. Mais il m'a clairement signifié que je ne devais bien sûr ni l'appeler « Oncle » ni le traiter autrement que comme mon employeur. Il m'adresse la parole uniquement quand il ne peut pas faire autrement.

Un moment de silence s'étira, puis Renard parla.

- Tu n'as pas envie de t'en aller ? Demanda-t-il.

Roxas sourit doucement.

- Bien sûr que si. Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne me voie prendre la route et partir sans me retourner.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retient, alors ?

Le garçon soupira.

- Cette maison. C'est la seule chose que je possède, expliqua-t-il. Ce que je gagne en travaillant me suffit pour vivre, mais je n'ai pas d'économies. Comment partir les poches vides, sans avoir aucun moyen de savoir ce qui m'attend ? Et personne ne voudra jamais acheter une maison de sorcière.

Renard hocha la tête, silencieux. C'était logique, mais Roxas vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils, comme préoccupé, et eut un pincement au cœur.

- Renard, dit-il, et il se tourna vers lui, émergeant de ses pensées.

Il avait été un chat errant pendant des années, sans maître ni attache. Pourrait-il jamais s'habituer à une vie telle que celle que Roxas vivait ?

- Est-ce que... tu vas t'en aller ?

Le jeune homme fixa sur lui sur iris dont le vert, même dans un visage humain, était toujours remarquable. Il secoua la tête.

- À moins que tu le veuilles, non. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je voudrais rester avec toi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Roxas masqua de son mieux le soulagement qu'il éprouva en entendant cette réponse.

- Aucun. Répondit-il simplement. Honnêtement, je préf... euh...

Avec des gestes lents et appuyés, l'air distrait, Renard venait de se lécher la paume de la main et de s'en frictionner l'arrière de l'oreille. Il suspendit son mouvement quand Roxas cessa de parler, sans comprendre pendant un instant, puis il sursauta. Il retira sa main de ses cheveux et la reposa vivement sur son genou, l'air mortifié.

Il y eut un instant immobile, qui dura plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'un comme l'autre, ils éclatent de rire. Ils rirent longtemps, jusqu'à en avoir les yeux mouillés et les côtes endolories, mais Roxas était incapable de s'arrêter. C'était plus fort que lui, et c'était trop bon pour lutter.

Les deux jeunes hommes trouvèrent rapidement un rythme qui évolua en une routine confortable et harmonieuse, et s'attachèrent vivement l'un à l'autre. Ils devinrent amis et se sentirent rapidement parfaitement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Renard retrouva tous ses comportements normaux d'être humain et parvenait avec un peu de peine à se défaire de ceux du chat, même si Roxas le vit plus d'une fois lécher une plaie qu'il s'était faite. Il continuait aussi de se rouler en une boule compacte pour dormir, ce qui faisait qu'il prenait beaucoup de place dans le lit. C'était ennuyeux, mais il eut l'air tellement désolé la première fois que Roxas le lui dit qu'il craignait qu'il ne décide de dormir par terre s'il savait qu'il le faisait encore. Il passait ses journées dehors, dans le bois, à essayer de chasser, et s'il s'y taillait de menus succès, cette entreprise était assez frustrante car pour une proie attrapée, c'étaient huit autres qui s'enfuyaient alors que sa vie de félin l'avait habitué à attraper à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait sans trop de difficultés.

Roxas, lui, vit sa vie changer du tout au tout. Plusieurs changements s'étaient déjà amorcés lorsqu'il avait recueilli le chat, mais les choses évoluèrent rapidement et de façon plus radicale et concrète à présent qu'il habitait avec l'humain. Partager sa vie, ses repas, ses heures de loisir et son lit avec quelqu'un, c'était à la fois paralysant et enthousiasmant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et parfois, il se réveillait en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, en sueur et le cœur battant une chamade douloureuse dans sa poitrine. Ces accès de panique ne duraient qu'un instant car la position dans laquelle Renard dormait faisaient que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils étaient toujours en contact. Alors il se tournait vers lui et touchait son bras, son épaule ou ses cheveux, laissait sa main où elle était et se rendormait.

Ils vécurent ainsi pendant deux mois.

Un jour, Roxas remarqua que son ami semblait plus distrait que d'habitude. Il était sans cesse plongé dans ses pensées et il tenta vaillamment de repousser l'incessante inquiétude de le voir s'en aller, mais celle-ci le taraudait chaque jour un peu plus. Finalement, au bout d'une semaine, ils en parlèrent.

Ils étaient à table, mais Roxas avait la gorge trop nouée pour parvenir à avaler quoi que ce soit. Renard, qui avait presque terminé son propre repas, le regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Rox, ça ne va pas ? On dirait que quelque chose te préoccupe.

Le jeune homme soupira et passa les mains dans ses cheveux.

- Tu veux t'en aller ? Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de paraître plus calme qu'il ne l'était.

Renard soupira.

- Oui, avoua-t-il, et Roxas crut que son cœur se brisait en petits morceaux tant ce simple mot lui fit mal. Mais pas sans toi.

Bouleversé, il s'accouda à la table et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Rox, je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser, poursuivit Renard. Je veux qu'on parte ensemble, n'importe où, mais je ne veux pas rester ici. Ce n'est pas une vie, je ne peux pas me cacher du monde éternellement, et je ne veux plus te voir baisser la tête comme tu le fais.

Roxas secoua la tête.

- Je suis né comme ça, Renard. J'ai toujours vécu le regard baissé, chaque jour de ma vie depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde, j'ai dû être silencieux, discret, et ne rien attendre de personne. Je ne peux pas changer, pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu ne peux _pas_ changer, pas ici, c'est impossible. Ne restons pas là, s'il te plaît. Ferme la porte de la maison et allons nous-en, tu pourras toujours y revenir si un jour tu te ravises. La route est là, juste à côté, ouverte, elle mène à des milliers d'endroits où tu ne seras pas juste un bâtard et où les gens s'en moqueront de me voir là alors qu'ils ne me connaissent pas.

Renard se pencha sur la table et tendit le bras. Il enroula sa main autour d'un des poignets de Roxas et le tira doucement avant d'entremêler leurs doigts. Le jeune homme ne releva pas la tête mais une larme avait coulé sur sa joue, bien visible dans la lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre.

- Rox, dit-il doucement. Tu peux rester ici, passer toute ta vie à aller de cette maison à la forge et à en revenir sans jamais rien faire ni voir d'autre, à courber l'échine et à être ignoré ou vilipendé par tous les gens que tu croises, ou alors tu peux prendre un risque et être libre de faire ce que tu veux. De repartir à zéro. Est-ce que ça ne vaudrait pas la peine ?

Roxas poussa un énorme soupir, comme s'il relâchait une tension invraisemblable, comme s'il cessait de lutter contre un courant trop fort pour finalement se laisser emporter. Il posa sa main libre sur les deux autres et et y appuya son front, les yeux fermés. Il secoua lentement la tête.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux plus être seul. Si tu t'en vas et que tu veux que je parte avec toi, je te suivrai.

Il releva la tête et regarda Renard en face. Ce dernier lui sourit, mais il semblait encore anxieux, comme s'il craignait que son ami ne change soudain d'avis.

- Je crois que... je veux juste être avec toi. Le reste... ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

À son tour, Renard ajouta sa main au nœud des autres et les serra doucement. Ils échangèrent un long sourire - simplement heureux pour Renard, un peu tremblant pour Roxas qui était déjà plein d'appréhension. Mais il savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision, la seule qu'il ne regretterait pas, et celle qu'il aurait regretté un jour de ne pas avoir prise.

Les préparatifs ne furent pas longs. Roxas démissionna et empocha son solde. À la maison, lui et Renard s'affairèrent à préparer des paquetages en s'efforçant de ne rien oublier et de ne rien emporter de superflu. Quelques jours plus tard, peu avant l'aube, Roxas ferma tous les volets et la porte à double tour. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la route, immobiles, face à ce qui, pour Roxas, ressemblait à l'horizon et qui n'était en réalité qu'un tournant poussiéreux. Il ne l'en avait pour autant jamais empruntée, et pendant une seconde, il se sentit sur le point de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir, purement et simplement. Au diable sa dignité, il se voyait très bien courir se jeter aux genoux d'Ansem et le supplier de le reprendre.

Puis il sentit la main de Renard prendre la sienne et la serrer, chaude, ferme et rassurante. Renard avança sans le lâcher, et au bout d'un instant, Roxas fut bien obligé de le suivre s'il ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse tomber alors il le fit. Il fit le premier pas.

Et soudain, tout devint plus facile.

Il se mit à marcher au côté de son ami, sans lâcher sa main, et à chaque pas il se sentait plus léger. Comme il en avait souvent rêvé, il quittait Riora, et il ne jetait pas un seul regard en arrière. Presqu'incrédule face à ce qu'il était en train de faire, il entonna, doucement d'abord, puis à voix haute, une chanson que sa mère fredonnait souvent.

_La maison est derrière, le monde est devant,_

_Et il y a bien des chemins à parcourir_

_À travers les ombres jusqu'à l'orée de la nuit,_

_Jusqu'à ce que les étoiles soient toutes allumées*._

* * *

><p>* <span>Chanson de Voyage<span>, de Bilbo Baggins (_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, J.R.R. Tolkien)


	9. La théière

**Auteur : **Ariani Lee

**Rating :** K+ (langage)

**Fandom : **Kingdom Hearts

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'hab', les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etcetera, etcetera.

**Bêtalecture : **Shangreelah

**Contraintes : **

Sujet : Une théière (Laemia)

Pairing : RikuRoku (Akuraichuu)

Narration : Deuxième personne du singulier (Lunastrelle) **Note: Je me rends compte que je me suis plantée là-dessus, mais c'est trop tard pour tout réécrire, vu que j'ai promis celui-ci pour aujourd'hui ^^'**

Contrainte : un baiser (Elerina)

Mille mots maximum (Plume d'Eau)

**Merci, les filles !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Théière <strong>_

_**ou **_

_**Histoire débile en une WW  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Ça fait un raffut épouvantable. Tes yeux turquoise s'écarquillent d'horreur. Il y a de la porcelaine partout sur le carrelage et à voir ta tête, on dirait que je viens de faire exploser la maison.<p>

- Euh… Désolé ? Je tente.

- Ma mère va t'assassiner, tu me dis après quelques secondes d'un silence de mort.

Et dire que je voulais juste la déplacer pour attraper un verre… Je baisse les yeux sur les débris, honteux et oppressé.

- C'est vrai … ?

C'était juste une bête théière en faïence blanche, genre IKEA. Et puis moche, avec ça…

- Ouais. C'était un héritage, en fait. Les femmes de la famille se passent ce service de génération en génération depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps…

Tu déconnes ? Oh, putain… Je suis foutu. Comme si les choses étaient pas déjà assez difficiles comme ça, avec tes parents ! Je vais passer de « petit ami indésirable » à « saccageur de la vaisselle de Mamie ». En plus, c'est toi qui va te faire engueuler ! C'est toi qui vas payer pour ce sacrilège ! Je ne suis qu'une blatte !

- Oh, je suis tellement désolé…

Tu fronces les sourcils en te mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et même si ce geste-là a plutôt tendance à me donner envie de te sauter dessus, en temps normal, là je voudrais juste rentrer dans un trou et mourir.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Et je ramassais tous les morceaux et que je les recollais ? Et si on disait que c'est la faute du chat ? Ah mais merde, t'as pas de chat… Et si je filais à la SPA et qu'on disait que voilà, je t'ai justement _offert _ un chat ? Non, ce sera toujours ma faute… Oh, merde, merde, m-

- Roxas ?

- Oui ?

Je te regarde en face. Tu me regardes aussi. Ton visage est grave. Ton regard est grave. On dirait que tu vas m'annoncer que mon chien s'est fait bouffer par une horde de hyènes et qu'en plus, c'étaient des hyènes zombies et que donc, il va se réanimer et que je vais devoir le tuer moi-même et qu'en plus, je pourrai juste me servir d'une pelle à tarte pour le faire. Ou que putain c'est quoi ce coin de ta bouche qui tremble là ?!

- Riku ?

- Oui ?

Le coin tremble un peu plus. Un spasme secoue tes épaules. Tu rougis un peu – tu ne rougis _jamais. _ Sauf quand tu… Sauf quand tu…

- Mais tu te fous de ma gueule, espèce sale enfoiré !

Tu craques. Tu éclates de rire en te tenant le ventre à deux mains et tu tombes assis sur une chaise de la cuisine. Je donne un coup de pied dans un gros débris blanc – le bec, je pense – en espérant vaguement qu'il t'atteigne, mais je te loupe de deux mètres. _Pfff_. C'est parce que je suis pas concentré, voilà.

- Arrête de te marrer !

- Oooooh, Roxas…

- _Arrête de rire _ou je me casse !

- Elle venait de chez Carrefour. Mais t'es tellement… Tu marches pas, tu cours, et t'étais tellement adorable à te dandiner comme ça !

- Gnagnagna !

Je te tourne le dos et je me baisse pour ramasser les bouts de faïence. Je sens ta main qui se referme sur mon poignet et putain pourquoi t'es plus fort que moi ? Quand tu m'embrasses, j'arrête directement de t'en vouloir mais après, je fais quand même semblant pour la forme. Je râle et continue quand tu reviens avec le balai.

- Tu sais ? Tu me dis.

- Quoi ? Je grogne.

- Ma mère va _quand même_ te faire la peau quand elle saura ça.


	10. L'équilibre

**Auteur: **Ariani Lee

**Destinataire :** Ce texte est un cadeau pour Shangreela, parce que grâce à elle, je ne pleure plus quand j'épluche des oignons. Sachant que ça fait près de 15 ans que je redoute toutes les recettes qui en nécessitent, ça valait bien un texte. Merci, _Talì_ ! Je te suis reconnaissante à vie. Et ma fille te dit merci aussi, même si elle le sait pas encore (parce que dans dix ans je la colle aux corvées de patates /autres)

**Disclaimer:** Tout à Square Enix, rien à moi, c'est trop pas juste, enfin vous connaissez la chanson.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing :** SoRiku

**Prompt **: Lemon, SoRiku, première fois, hot/fluffy , thérapie, en tailleur

**Warnings : **Lemon, long et descriptif, limite PWP, je m'excuse.

**Merci à Lecimal pour la relecture ! Et BONNES VACANCES A TOUS !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>L<strong>__'__**E**__quilibre_

_Ça me plaît de plus en plus_

_Ça me blesse de moins en moins_

_Comme si l'amour avait fait le saut de l'ange_

_Je suis en en vie, et ça n'a pas de prix_

_Ça n'est pas à vendre_

_Je suis en vie, je respire et j'espère_

_Que tu seras tendre_

(_Je suis en vie_, Grégory Lemarchal)

* * *

><p>Accoudé à l'appui de fenêtre de sa chambre pour cette nuit, Sora admirait la vue.<p>

Aux alentours de la tour de Maître Yen Sid, tout n'était que nuages et lumière chaude. C'était comme si le domaine s'était trouvé suspendu quelque part dans le ciel, au dessus de la Cité du Crépuscule. Il y avait peut-être un rapport, car après tout, les deux endroits étaient extrêmement proches. Il songea qu'il devrait poser la question au Roi, à l'occasion. Maître Yen Sid s'était peut-être installé là à dessein, la Cité du Crépuscule se trouvant à la Lisière, et étant donc susceptible d'être le théâtre de curieux évènements.

Mais pour l'heure, il avait d'autres préoccupations.

- Riku ? Viens, demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le jeune homme qui était assis au bord du lit, silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce.

Riku se leva et le rejoignit, toujours en silence. Avec un sourire amusé - son sourire spécial "regarde-moi, que je puisse te faire sourire aussi" - Sora lui prit la main et, retournant à la fenêtre, le tira derrière lui. Docile, Riku passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun, et celui-ci, posant ses mains sur celles qui se croisaient se son ventre, renversa sa tête sur l'épaule de Riku et s'abandonna à nouveau à la contemplation du ciel.

- C'est beau, hein ? Demanda-t-il.

A dire vrai, c'était absolument ravissant. L'océan nuageux duquel émergeait la Tour était si épais et sa couleur jaune orangée, presque rouge par endroits, si chaleureuse, qu'on aurait dit un immense édredon. Sora aurait eu envie de se rouler dedans - de préférence avec le glaçon qui le tenait dans ses bras, Riku et son fichu caractère... - s'il n'avait pas su ce qu'il savait.

Riku répondit d'un grommellement, "mhmh", qui exprimait tout son enthousiasme. Sora leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le visage de Riku, d'en-dessous. Son expression était neutre, son regard rivé au ciel.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, dit-il.

L'autre haussa les épaules, et la tête de Sora monta et redescendit sans qu'il la déplace.

- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

- Mais ça parle ! S'exclama Sora, taquin. C'est vivant !

Il se redressa et se retourna pour lui faire face, et Riku laissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Sora passa les siens autour de son cou.

- Si tu me disais ce qui va pas ?

À nouveau, Riku haussa les épaules.

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis fatigué.

Sora secoua la tête.

- Et tu t'attends à ce que j'avale ça **? **Riku, je te connais. Je te connais mieux que personne d'autre, je te connais sans doute même mieux que toi, tu ne te connais. Alors essaye pas de m'endormir, t'y arriveras pas. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Tu devrais être super content, et on dirait qu'on t'a cassé ta Keyblade.

- Sora...

Il avait l'air fatigué, de fait, mais le brun savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Avec Riku, il y avait _toujours_ autre chose. C'était quelqu'un de compliqué, mais ces dernières années, il avait appris à le décrypter. Et là, déjà, il avait sa petite idée de ce qui le travaillait. Et une autre, pour lui remonter le moral et, avec un peu de chance, lui délier la langue un chouïa. Il savait être d'une _telle_ mauvaise foi, quand il s'y mettait, que même si Sora lui exposait son problème avec exactitude et dans les détails, il nierait en bloc. Il fallait qu'il en parle lui-même.

- Riku..., répondit-il simplement, bien que la langueur de sa réponse ne soit pas, dans son cas, due à une quelconque fatigue.

Il laissa ses bras glisser en une étreinte plus étroite autour du cou du jeune homme et, fermant les yeux, il l'embrassa. Riku lui rendit son baiser aussitôt, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à une passion tranquille - sauvage, mais endormie.

Sora attendait ça depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et il savait que Riku y avait pensé aussi. Bien sûr, ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était devant les autres. Il était à peu près sûr que Maître Yen Sid en aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque, ce qui aurait été plutôt moche, et puis ça aurait peut-être fait de la peine à Axel. Enfin, à _Lea_ - il doutait de jamais s'y habituer. Peu importait le nom qu'il portait maintenant, Sora était à peu près sûr qu'il était malheureux comme les pierres, d'être là sans Roxas. Il n'en avait pas parlé - pas devant lui - mais il avait entendu dire que sans lui, il serait mort. Et Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui il avait réellement voulu sauver...

Oui, bien sûr, ils y étaient allés doucement avec la joie, dans le bureau de Maître Yen Sid, et Sora avait soigneusement évité le regard de Riku quand le vieux sorcier s'était excusé de ne pouvoir leur offrir une chambre à chacun, mais entre le Roi, Donald, Dingo, Lea et eux deux, il était un peu à court de place. S'ils s'étaient regardés, Sora savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Mais il avait été étonné, quand chacun s'était retiré de son côté, de voir que Riku ne lui prêtait aucune attention, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées. Sora ne s'en était pas offensé, mais il était curieux, et peut-être un peu inquiet.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés, à leur retour sur l'Île du Destin. Retrouver Riku, à Illusiopolis, avait fait à Sora l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine figure. Le voir si différent, bloqué dans ce corps qu'il haïssait, et savoir qu'il n'avait fait ça que pour lui, ça lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir assassiné son ami, ou en tout cas d'être responsable de la mort d'une grande partie de ce qu'il avait été. Responsable de sa condamnation, de son emprisonnement dans cette enveloppe. Ansem l'avait possédé, il lui avait arraché son identité, son âme, son intimité, et Sora n'osait même pas imaginer ce que Riku devait ressentir en voyant son visage à chaque fois qu'il tombait nez à nez avec son reflet.

Quand Kairi lui avait dit qui il était, quand il avait _compris_, Sora avait cru mourir d'horreur et de dégoût, mortifié par ce qu'il avait poussé son meilleur ami à faire.

Par la suite, Riku s'était efforcé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais c'était une cause perdue. C'était Sora, il était comme ça. Sauver tout le monde, c'était dans sa nature. Il était un héros, un vrai, pur et sans tache, sans nuance, et de ce fait, il manquait lui-même de tempérance et d'objectivité. Les risques, c'était lui qui les prenait pour les autres, et surtout pas l'inverse. Que Riku ait fait des sacrifices pour lui, qu'il ait fait _ce_ sacrifice pour lui était intolérable. Parce que c'était _pour lui_ qu'il l'avait fait, c'était de sa faute. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été là pour l'en empêcher, c'était de sa faute.

Ça l'avait rendu à moitié fou. Et quand, quelques heures plus tard, Riku avait repris l'apparence qui était réellement la sienne, ce que Sora avait ressenti alors, il était encore incapable de le décrire ou de l'expliquer. Mais à compter de cet instant, il n'avait plus su qu'une chose : il ne laisserait plus jamais Riku s'éloigner de lui. Il allait le garder, rester à ses côtés, et l'empêcher - même s'il devait pour ça l'attacher à un arbre ou lui mettre une laisse - de recommencer. Riku était passé trop près de se perdre définitivement pour qu'il le laisse prendre de tels risques.

Quelques jours après leur retour chez eux, ayant passé plusieurs nuits à retourner tout ça dans sa tête et faute de trouver les mots exacts pour l'exprimer, il avait simplement dit à Riku qu'à partir de ce jour-là, ils suivraient ensemble le même chemin, qu'il l'aimait trop pour supporter l'idée de le perdre. Il avait dû mal choisir ses mots, parce que Riku s'était mépris sur le sens de ses paroles et, sans prévenir, l'avait embrassé. Abasourdi, Sora avait laissé faire.

En quelques secondes il avait été interpellé, abasourdi, perplexe - Pourquoi Diable ne l'arrêtait-il pas ? Qu'attendait-il ? - troublé, il avait ensuite eu cette impression qu'on ressent quand on découvre quelque chose d'ancien dans son propre cœur, cette impression d'ouvrir une porte et d'être irrésistiblement aspiré de l'autre côté, et enfin la conviction que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil quand il aurait vu ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Peut-être, au fond, avait-il _parfaitement_ choisi ses mots.

Pendant l'examen, et pendant ce qui avait suivi, Sora avait eu conscience de suivre, en parallèle, la même route que celle de Riku. Il avait senti sa présence, à plus d'une reprise. Il avait eu l'impression qu'ils se battaient ensemble, et par moments, ça avait littéralement été le cas. Mais quand il s'était réveillé, il avait pourtant été immensément soulagé de le retrouver. Et en dépit de son calme et de sa réserve, il sentait bien, dans l'étreinte des bras qui l'enlaçaient, dans la chaleur du baiser, que Riku avait ressenti la même chose.

_Rassure-toi, _songea-t-il en se pressant un peu plus contre lui. _Je suis là. Je suis avec toi, je ne vais nulle part. _

Il finit par s'écarter. Lâchant Riku, il s'adossa à l'appui de fenêtre et leva une main pour la poser sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Maître Riku, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Riku se détourna aussitôt. Il ne rougit pas vraiment, mais ses pommettes virèrent au rose.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit-il, l'air embarrassé.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu l'es. Tu es devenu un Maître de La Keyblade, Riku, le premier depuis douze ou treize ans, d'après ce qu'a dit Yen Sid. Je suis tellement fier de toi !

Riku secoua la tête.

- Quand il a dit que seul un de nous deux avait acquis le Symbole de Maîtrise, j'ai pensé que c'était toi, répondit-il simplement, toujours sans le regarder.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'étais pas prêt. Si je suis là maintenant, c'est uniquement grâce à toi. Tu le mérites, Riku. Moi, j'ai encore besoin de m'entraîner, c'est tout. Mon tour viendra. Mais toi, tu as réussi !

- Je n'en suis pas digne, finit par lâcher Riku, et Sora sut qu'il pouvait commencer à parler pour de bon. Riku avait lui-même trouvé le nerf du problème, et surtout, il l'avait _dit_. Il ne chercherait pas à éviter la discussion ou à nier.

- Tu continues de ressasser tes erreurs, dit-il. Pourquoi ? Il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose, tu sais. Tu t'es largement rattrapé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Toute une vie de bonnes actions n'effacerait pas les marques que ça a laissé. Que ça a laissé sur _moi_, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Sora ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Il posa une main sur son cœur.

- A une époque, la Keyblade m'a quitté pour aller à toi. Âme-Nivore me convenait mieux.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, dit Sora de sa voix la plus apaisante en posant une main sur celle de Riku, sur son cœur.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'est revenue...

- Parce qu'elle est le meilleur des juges, Riku. Parce que si même toi tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu as montré par tes actes qu'au contraire, personne n'en est plus digne que toi. Même pas moi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. C'est toi qui es devenu Maître, Riku. Ton cœur, tu l'as purgé.

Riku secoua la tête.

- Elles sont toujours là. _Il _est toujours là, Sora. Quelque part.

- Je sais.

- Alors _pourquoi_ ?

- C'est hallucinant, d'avoir le crâne aussi épais ! T'écoutes jamais, quand Le Roi ou Maître Yen Sid parlent ? Dans l'univers tout entier, y a qu'une poignée de personnes qui ont le cœur parfaitement pur, comme Kairi. Et ce n'est pas ça que la Keyblade recherche, sinon ce seraient les sept princesses qui la manieraient, pas des gens comme nous, ou le Roi. Regarde Lea ! La Keyblade l'a choisi, alors qu'il a fait plus que son quota de saloperies. La Lumière et les Ténèbres sont opposées, mais nécessaires l'une comme les autres. Elles doivent _s'équilibrer_, pas se détruire. Alors non, ton cœur n'est pas parfaitement pur, mais je pense que c'est précisément ça qui fait de toi un Porteur exceptionnel, et qui a fait de toi un _Maître_. Tes Ténèbres, tu les as maîtrisées. Tu as affronté Ansem plusieurs fois, et tu l'as vaincu. Tu _es_ l'équilibre ! Je suis _tellement_ fier de toi, Riku, répéta-t-il.

Le jeune homme semblait toujours dubitatif, mais il lui sourit néanmoins.

- Ça me fait plaisir, que tu sois aussi content.

- Je suis fou de joie, ouais ! Si seulement tu pouvais te réjouir un peu, toi aussi, surtout qu'on n'a pas des mois devant nous pour admirer tes lauriers. Ce n'est qu'une pause. Moi, je vais devoir poursuivre mon entraînement, et puisqu'ils ont enfin le Maître qu'ils voulaient, ils vont sûrement te confier une mission. Ce n'est pas le travail qui manque.

Riku fit une drôle de moue et attira Sora contre lui.

- C'est vrai... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé des semaines dans ces mondes endormis. Tu m'as manqué.

Sora se blottit dans son étreinte en cachant son sourire satisfait.

- C'est bon, je t'ai ramené ?

- Oui, répondit Riku. Désolé. Vu sous cet angle, je ne vais certainement pas passer ces quelques heures à me casser la tête.

- Ah, j'aime mieux ça ! Surtout que, excuse-moi, j'avais d'autres idées, vu qu'on risque de n'avoir que cette nuit avant de repartir.

- Ah oui ?

- Ah oui.

- Et on peut savoir à quoi tu p - hmpf ! …

Le baiser, agressif, lui coupa la parole. Riku gambergea légèrement avant de reprendre pied et de serrer Sora plus fort, lui rendant la politesse, agréablement surpris. Durant leurs quelques semaines de "vacances", ils avaient passé pas mal de temps dans la cachette secrète. L'endroit leur était apparu sous un jour nouveau, alors, car ils s'y cachaient maintenant pour des raisons bien différentes. Il y avaient passé des heures entières, enlacés, à s'embrasser et à parler, à échanger, dans la pénombre qui y régnait, des mots qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas osé répéter en pleine lumière. Mais jamais - _jamais _- ils ne s'étaient embrassés de cette façon. Quand Sora rompit le baiser, Riku chercha son souffle et ne se demanda pas ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'au moment où il sentit sa bouche, chaude et humide, se poser sur son cou et commencer à aspirer sa peau entre ses lèvres, mordillant légèrement. La sensation le saisit, vive et intense, inattendue, et il sursauta, s'écartant sans le vouloir.

Sora ne bougea pas. Il resta où il était, souriant toujours, regardant d'un air content la marque qu'il lui avait laissée. Riku se plaqua une main sur le cou, l'air incrédule.

- Tu... Mais..., bégaya-t-il.

- Je t'ai connu plus éloquent, se moqua Sora.

- Je... Euh... Je... C'est juste que... Je m'attendais pas à ça.

Le sourire de Sora s'élargit, et Riku baissa les yeux.

- Tant mieux ! J'espérais te surprendre, j'aurais été un peu déçu si t'avais juste sauté dans le train en marche.

- Mais, Sora...

- Quoi ?

- Tu... Enfin, tu crois que...

Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Le sourire de Sora vacilla.

- Que ?

- Que... je sais pas, comment dire ? Je crois pas que...

Il gardait le regard baissé et le brun qui ne souriait plus du tout, croisa les bras. …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Non, parce que là, c'est à deux doigts de devenir vexant...

- Excuse-moi, c'est pas voulu.

- Regarde-moi, au moins. Tu veux pas ? Parce qu'alors je préfère que tu me le dises tout de suite.

- Non ! Enfin, si. Oh et puis merde, tu m'as compris.

- Euh, je suppose ? Tenta Sora, qui semblait maintenant le plus perplexe des deux.

- Excuse-moi, répéta Riku en s'approchant.

Il prit le visage de Sora dans ses mains en coupe et embrassa sa bouche, doucement. Appuyant son front contre le sien, il soupira.

- Désolé. Vraiment, tu m'as surpris, et ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, crois-moi. Mais l'un dans l'autre, nous deux, ça fait juste quelques semaines. Je me demande seulement si c'est pas un peu... prématuré ? Précipité ?

- Sans doute que si, répondit Sora.

Il s'écarta et recula jusqu'au lit au bord duquel il s'assit, à la place qu'avait occupé Riku un moment plus tôt. Celui-ci le suivit des yeux, et comme il ne lui faisait pas signe de le rejoindre, il resta ou il était - debout en face de lui. Sora le regarda.

- Sans doute que si, répéta-t-il, mais il y a trois choses importantes dont on doit tenir compte, à mon sens. Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

- Evidemment, répondit Riku, étonné par sa question.

Avait-il jamais refusé de l'écouter ? Mais, d'un autre côté, ils étaient tous les deux concernés...

- D'abord, commença Sora, oui, c'est vrai que ça ne fait que quelques semaines. Mais on a grandi ensemble. se connaît depuis toujours, et on a traversé les pires épreuves côte à côte. Je veux dire, même si notre relation était différente, on est passés par absolument tout. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver de plus grave, d'assez grave pour nous diviser ou nous faire changer ? En toute franchise, Riku, je suis convaincu que si je t'aime maintenant, je t'aimerai toujours dans dix ou vingt ans.

Il s'empourpra en achevant sa phrase. À l'exception de la toute première fois, où il ne les avait pas utilisés dans ce sens, ces mots-là n'avaient jamais quitté la semi-obscurité de la grotte. Riku eut l'air touché mais Sora était trop embarrassé pour le regarder.

- Hum... Deuxièmement, ça veut dire quoi, au final, "quelques semaines" ? Je veux dire, pour nous ? À force de traverser des mondes et des dimensions, d'aller d'un plan à l'autre et de passer je ne sais combien de temps en voyages interminables dans des domaines oniriques, sérieusement, combien de temps s'est _réellement _écoulé, pour toi et moi ? Ici, pour le Roi et les autres, on n'est pas partis plus d'une journée, mais moi, j'ai l'impression qu'on a été séparés pendant des mois. Tu l'as dit toi-même

Il osa à nouveau le regarder et lut dans ses yeux turquoise son approbation.

- Et puis... Je m'excuse, ça va un peu plomber l'ambiance, mais, tu sais... C'est bien beau de partir à l'aventure comme on le fait. Dire qu'on s'ennuyait comme des rats morts et qu'on rêvait de voyager, on est plus que servis... mais le revers de la médaille, c'est qu'il y a toujours un risque. Toi et Ax – _Lea _- vous m'avez sauvé, aujourd'hui. Si tu ne m'avais pas ramené, je ne serais plus là. Et ça pourrait arriver pour de bon. On est pas immortels. Alors ce soir, c'est peut-être trop tôt, mais demain, ce sera peut-être _trop tard_. Voilà, c'est dit.

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, à se regarder en silence. Puis Riku vint s'assoir sur le lit, à côté de Sora, et d'une main posée sur sa joue, il lui fit tourner la tête pour l'embrasser. Il abandonna ensuite ses lèvres pour aller déposer un baiser sous son oreille.

- Je t'aime, Sora, dit-il tout bas, et avant que le brun ait pu répondre, il releva un peu la tête et aspira le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres.

Sora frissonna et laissa échapper un gémissement surpris. Riku resta là, au creux de son cou, parfaitement immobile, sa bouche seule bougeant - mordillant doucement, caressant de la langue le coquillage délicat de son oreille, _respirant. _Son souffle - _oh ! _- son souffle à lui seul, qui venait chatouiller les creux les plus inaccessibles de cet endroit de son corps auquel le brun ne pensait jamais, si ce n'était pour se dire que c'était chiant à nettoyer - suffisait à le pétrifier. Les yeux de Sora s'étaient comme fermés tout seuls et refusèrent de s'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que Riku se soit écarté.

Ils échangèrent un regard brumeux, puis Riku se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sora se laissa tomber, l'entraînant sur le grand lit, et dans un grand désordre de baisers et de caresses, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller. Sora arracha son haut à Riku avec une telle brusquerie qu'on aurait cru que le vêtement l'avait personnellement offensé et, nus jusqu'à la ceinture, ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, peau à peau, savourant la chaleur de l'autre entre leurs corps frissonnants. Le souffle court, Riku l'embrassa avec une passion sauvage et désormais bien éveillée, presqu'à lui faire mal, mais à la manière qu'avait Sora de s'agripper à ses épaules en gémissant, il devina que ce n'était pas un problème. Rompant le baiser pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, Riku descendit sur sa gorge, puis plus bas, et fit courir sa langue le long d'une clavicule. La peau de Sora était légèrement humide et lui laissait sur les lèvres un goût salé. Le brun renversa la tête en arrière, cherchant de l'air.

Riku posa une de ses mains sur le ventre de Sora et la laissa glisser jusqu'à sa taille, sur sa hanche, se mouler à la rondeur d'une fesse...

... et s'arrêta. Il s'immobilisa complètement, comme pétrifié, et Sora, après quelques secondes, releva la tête pour le regarder. Il avait le visage un peu rouge, et il haletait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'arrêtes pas comme ça, sérieux, ça craint...

Riku se redressa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Si tu crois que ça m'amuse... Je suis désolé mais je crois qu'on va avoir un... comment dire ? Un _problème technique._

Sora haussa un sourcil.

- Genre ? Demanda-t-il.

- Genre, tu crois que Maître Yen Sid garde du... du _lubrifiant_ dans ses chambres d'amis ?

- Non. Pour être honnête, je doute même qu'il en ait. Il est un peu vieux, non ? Et puis c'est pas tellement le genre de trucs que les Mogs refourguent.

- On va pas faire ça comme ça, je veux dire, merde, déjà que ça doit faire mal, à la base... Pourquoi tu souris ? C'est pas drôle !

- Oh que si ! Répliqua Sora, l'air de boire du petit-lait. Bouge, tu vas voir...

Riku s'exécuta et s'assit sur ses talons. Sora se redressa et, repliant une jambe, il fouilla dans la grande poche latérale de son pantalon. Un instant plus tard, il présentait à un Riku abasourdi un flacon en plastique muni d'une pompe et d'un capuchon. Riku le prit et l'observa, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Finalement, il déglua ses yeux de la petite bouteille et jeta à Sora un regard presque horrifié. Ce dernier, qui semblait se retenir depuis quelques secondes déjà, éclata de rire et tomba à la renverse. Riku le regarda comme s'il avait pété les plombs. Le brun riait aux éclats, se roulant sur le lit, ses mains crispées sur son ventre. On devait l'entendre dans toute la tour.

- Tu te trimballes ça depuis combien de temps ?! Finit par demander le jeune homme, retrouvant l'usage de sa langue.

Sora sembla se calmer un peu et essaya de lui répondre, mais aussitôt qu'il regarda Riku, son fou-rire le reprit. Des sons difficilement intelligibles s'échappaient de sa bouche entre deux éclats de rire, et Riku crut déchiffrer un "Oh, si tu pouvais voir ta tête !" et quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Stop ! Stop ! J'en peux plus !". Le brun se tordait de rire et ça devait devenir douloureux. Des grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et il essayait manifestement de s'arrêter mais la seule vue du visage de Riku semblait déclencher encore et encore son hilarité. Celui-ci commençait à envisager sérieusement de quitter la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête quand Sora commença à se calmer.

- Ouhhhhh, j'ai mal au ventre, dit celui-ci entre deux hoquets.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle pourrir l'ambiance, releva Riku, mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Je suis désolééééééé, gloussa Sora.

- T'as pas l'air... Sérieusement, c'était quoi, ça ?

- J'ai pas pu résister... Je voulais voir quand tu y penserais. Si c'était arrivé plus tard, tu te serais pas posé de question, et j'aurais pas ri, mais là... Excuse-moi, vraiment, mais c'était trop tentant. Je voulais voir la tête que tu ferais, tu me prends _vraiment _pour un innocent !

- Mais _d'où_ tu sors ça ?

- C'est Kairi qui me l'a filé.

- QUOI?!

- Mais crie pas !

- Parce que tu crois que t'as pas réveillé tout le monde, déjà ? Qu'est-ce que Kairi a à voir là-dedans ?

- Quand on a reçu la lettre du Roi, je lui ai demandé si elle savait où en trouver.

- T'as ce truc sur toi depuis ce moment-là ?!

- Ben ouais. Avant de partir, je me suis dit que l'occasion se présenterait. Qu'on aurait bien une victoire à fêter, ou une dernière nuit à passer ensemble avant de mourir. Dans les deux cas, c'était utile.

- J'arrive pas à le croire...

- C'est toi qui me prends pour un gentil neuneu, vieux, ça veut pas dire que je le suis.

- Passons. Et donc, Kairi...?

- Quand je lui ai posé la question, elle est allée en acheter. Parce que si j'y étais allé, moi, tout le monde se serait posé des questions.

- Et que tout le monde se pose des questions sur elle, on s'en fout ?

- J'ai dit la même chose, et elle m'a répondu que comme elle, c'est une fille, ça serait moins gênant, mais que moi, tout le monde se demanderait pour qui c'était...

- Vous croyez pas que les gens ont mieux à foutre que parler de ça ?

- T'es bien optimiste... C'est tout petit, les Îles du Destin. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde, et tout le monde parle de tout le monde. Tu te rappelles la fois où deux de nos profs sont arrivés à l'école ensemble un matin ? Toute l'école en a parlé pendant des semaines !

- Et tu as souvent ce genre de discussions avec Kairi ?

- Bah oui, je crois. On parle de tout.

- Je savais pas que vous étiez copines à ce point...

- Oh, ça va ! Tu pourrais pas être content plutôt ? Parce qu'au final, si j'y avais pas pensé, ben on serait comme deux cons, maintenant.

- Franchement, ta crise m'a un peu fait passer l'envie.

Sora lui reprit le flacon et le posa sur le lit, à côté d'eux.

- Oublie ça pour l'instant. On en a pas encore besoin.

Il essaya de l'embrasser et Riku le repoussa, gentiment mais fermement.

- Mais quoiiiii ? Se plaignit Sora, qui en avait définitivement marre, maintenant.

- Puisqu'on en parle, justement... C'est supposé servir auquel de nous deux ?

Sora haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu voudras. C'est toi qui est devenu Maître aujourd'hui, c'est un peu un cadeau que je te fais, alors c'est toi qui choisis.

Riku avait l'air un peu ému, mais il ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

- C'est pas juste, tu sais, que je sois le seul à décider.

- Dis-moi juste ce que tu préfères.

- Sora...

- Allez, insista le brun. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Mais j'ai pas envie de te faire mal !

- Ha, ha ! C'est pour moi, donc.

- J'ai pas dit... et merde.

- Hé ouais. Bon, maintenant qu'on a bien tout mis au point, on pourrait peut-être reprendre où on s'est arrêtés, non ? Parce que j'aimerais bien que tu me refasses ce truc, là, avec mon oreille, c'était juste, wow, quoi...

Il prit Riku par le poignet et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit, l'attirant vers lui. Le jeune homme laissa faire, toujours perplexe quant à l'attitude de Sora - peut-être était-il _effectivement_ moins naïf qu'il en avait l'air - et un peu refroidi par cet intermède loufoque. Mais soucieux de faire les choses correctement, il s'allongea contre le brun, une main posée sur son ventre, et mordilla doucement son lobe d'oreille. Et oublia en quelques secondes qu'ils s'étaient interrompus.

Sora emmêla une main à ses cheveux, tirant doucement, le faisant frissonner, mais ce que Riku préférait, c'était la façon dont il gémissait et semblait lutter pour trouver un moyen de se presser contre lui _sans _bouger, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se soustraire à ses caresses, même une seconde. D'une main posée sur sa taille, Riku le mit face à lui, lâchant son oreille, et le brun poussa un petit cri de protestation que le jeune homme étouffa d'un baiser avide. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, échangeant des caresses nouvelles et délicieuses. Riku sentit que Sora déboutonnait son pantalon et laissa échapper un geignement étonné en sentant ses doigts se glisser sous le tissu et aller caresser la bosse presqu'imperceptible que faisait son coccyx. Sora rompit le baiser un instant, le temps de dire :

- Oh, j'adore quand tu fais ce bruit...

- Refais ça, alors, répondit Riku avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Sora fut plus qu'heureux de s'exécuter, et adora le son que produisaient leurs gémissements mêlés et étouffés.

- Déshabille-moi, haleta-t-il un instant plus tard.

- Déjà ? Souffla Riku.

- Tu réfléchis trop,

Sora se pressa tout contre lui, emmêlant ses jambes à celles de Riku, faisant onduler ses hanches. Riku haleta et le serra contre lui - ce qu'il pouvait avoir _chaud_ !

- Arrête... deux minutes... de te poser des questions..., pantela Sora. Je veux pouvoir faire ça... sans ces _foutues_ fringues entre nous...

Riku se redressa et se pencha sur Sora. Les mains posées sur ses hanches, il déposa sur son ventre baiser après baiser mouillé, suçant doucement la peau, dardant la langue dans son nombril. Sora gémit et se plaqua une main sur la bouche, arquant le dos. Riku sourit et continua, tandis que des doigts il déboutonnait le pantalon noir et le faisait glisser le long de ses jambes. Sora se souleva pour lui faciliter la tâche, et à peine Riku l'en eut-il défait - sous-vêtement inclus - que Sora se redressa et le renversa sur le lit pour le débarrasser à son tour. Il traita le reste de ses vêtements avec la même brusquerie qu'il avait montrée pour le haut, et se plaqua contre lui, avide de sentir enfin son corps nu contre le sien. Riku l'enlaça et ils restèrent immobiles un instant, émerveillés par ce contact. Ils emmêlèrent à nouveau leurs jambes en soupirant, cette fois; leurs peaux couvertes de chair de poule semblaient crépiter de frissons communicatifs Riku enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de Sora et embrassa le côté de sa gorge jusqu'à la base, où il souda sa bouche, aspirant et mordillant. Sora gémit et remua mais Riku suivit le mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'une marque apparaisse.

- Et voilà, dit-il en le lâchant, comme ça on sera _tous les deux_ dans la merde demain matin.

- Je m'en fous, répondit Sora en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Vu qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour le gêner, il recommença à griffer doucement le bas du dos de Riku, effleurant son coccyx, rendant ses caresses volontairement trop légères, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme, tremblant et pantelant, le supplie d'arrêter son petit manège.

- Ne fais rien ou _touche-moi_, mais arrête ça.

- Mais j'adore te voir comme ça... Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça me _fait_ de savoir que c'est moi qui te mets dans un état pareil.

Pour se venger, Riku attrapa à nouveau son oreille et ce fut au tour du brun de se retrouver tétanisé par les sensations qui allaient et venaient à mesure que Riku s'arrêtait et recommençait.

- Je peux aussi jouer avec toi, murmura ce dernier tout à creux de son oreille, le faisant gémir.

- On aurait dû faire ça beaucoup plus tôt, geignit Sora, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi on a attendu si longtemps ?

- Parce qu'on n'est pas des animaux ? Proposa Riku.

Et ils continuèrent, collés l'un à l'autre, comme possédés par la fièvre qui montait, et _oh_, comme la sensation de leurs peaux nues et brûlantes l'une contre l'autre était grisante, mais ils réalisèrent rapidement qu'ils en voulaient plus, et que plus, ils _pouvaient_ avoir.

Sora écarta les jambes - il dû faire un gros effort pour faire passer la droite sous Riku, qui était à moitié couché sur lui et qui se retrouva, d'un seul coup, complètement bloqué, coincé entre deux jambes repliées de chaque côté de sa taille et -

- _Ah !_

Il se redressa sur les coudes pour regarder Sora.

- Fais pas ça ! Protesta-t-il, mais le brun le regarda droit dans les yeux et recommença, roulant son bassin contre le sien, leurs érections glissant l'une contre l'une en une caresse invraisemblablement légère compte tenu de la violence des sensations qu'elle provoquait. Riku gémit, les dents serrées, laissant sa tête retomber sur la poitrine de Sora qui l'enlaça.

- Putain, ce que ta peau est _douce_, gronda-t-il.

- La tienne aussi..., murmura le brun.

Sora tendit le bras, et Riku se redressa pour le regarder attraper le flacon de lubrifiant qui attendait bien sagement que vienne son tour. Sora le lui tendit.

- Vas-y, lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Riku s'agenouilla à côté de lui et prit la petite bouteille.

- Maintenant ? T'es sûr ? Hésita-t-il.

Sora leva les yeux au ciel.

- Riku, pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de te poser des questions, _fais-le !_

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre.

- J'ai peur de te faire mal, finit-il par dire.

- Faudra bien passer par là. C'est pas comme si j'allais pleurer, non plus...

- T'en sais rien.

- Mais si, promis. Allez...

Sora lui prit la main et l'attira vers lui. Riku se laissa faire et s'allongea à ses côtés, en se disant que c'était tout de même un comble que ce soit lui qui soit anxieux à ce point, alors que Sora avait l'air on ne peut plus détendu. Trop nerveux pour le faire tout de suite, il s'accorda un délai qu'il passa à embrasser le brun, parcourant d'une main son corps offert. Il glissa la main sur son ventre, puis de son ventre à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et la fit remonter sur son érection qui palpita sous ses doigts. Sora sursauta presque et laissa échapper un cri avant de se plaquer, mais trop tard, une main sur la bouche. Il l'y laissa et Riku sourit. Au fond, il avait raison: il faudrait bien passer par là, alors faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que ce soit agréable. Il décapsula la bouteille, se mouilla les doigts et s'agenouilla entre les jambes repliées de Sora qui, la tête renversée sur l'oreiller, haletait comme s'il venait de courir trois kilomètres. Souriant un peu plus, il observa attentivement le visage de Sora et glissa un doigt en lui.

Sora se mordit les lèvres et se raidit malgré lui. Riku pensa fugacement que ça n'allait jamais le faire. C'était juste trop étroit. Merde, se dit-il, si les gens font vraiment ça comme ça, alors il devait oublier un truc ou faire quelque chose de travers, ce n'était pas possible autrement...

Mais Sora relaxa et, progressivement, il sentit qu'il se décontractait. Se mordant la lèvre à nouveau, il bougea la main, espérant que masser les muscles aiderait et, observant le visage du brun, songea qu'il devait tenir quelque chose. Il avait l'air complètement parti.

- Sora ? T'es avec moi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu décontenancé par son expression.

Le brun hocha vaguement la tête.

- Oui, oui, c'est, euh... bizarre. Je sais pas.

- Ça fait mal ?

- Déjà moins... T'arrêtes pas.

Riku continua de bouger, explorant cet endroit encore intouché, un peu secret, réalisant soudain ce que Sora le laissait faire, _l'invitait_ à faire, et ému de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait choisi. Il fut submergé par une vague de sentiments si brusque qu'il faillit s'arrêter - il eut l'impression que son cœur doublait de volume, et ses yeux se mirent à brûler, comme s'ils étaient pleins de larmes. Il papillota, se pencha vers Sora et lui déposa un baiser au creux de l'aine.

- Je t'aime tellement, dit-il d'une voix enrouée, sans arrêter de bouger. Il sentait une réelle différence, maintenant, comme si le corps du brun s'habituait à sa présence, et il semblait de moins en moins souffrir. De fait, quand Sora ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, ce fut un petit cri qui s'en échappa. À la grande satisfaction de Riku, en dépit de la surprise qu'il y entendit, ce n'était certainement pas un cri de douleur. Le brun, totalement focalisé sur ce qui se passait en lui, oublia tout simplement de lui répondre. Sa respiration était rapide, ses joues colorées, ses yeux toujours étroitement fermés, et Riku retira sa main.

Sora ne bougea pas, ni dit rien. Il resta allongé, immobile, aveugle et muet, comme en suspens, attendant. Riku lubrifia à nouveau ses doigts et recommença, mais avec deux.

Ça lui parut, étrangement, déjà plus facile que la première fois. Sora prit une inspiration sifflante et se raidit à nouveau, mais se détendit immédiatement après. Sa tête s'était renversée sur l'oreiller, son visage à moitié enfoncé dedans, laissant une oreille si exposée et vulnérable que Riku ne put résister à l'envie de voir comment il réagirait s'il parvenait à combiner les deux caresses. Il considéra la chose un instant avant de décider que c'était faisable et, laissant sa main où elle était, il s'installa à côté du brun. Ça ne lui était possible que parce que Sora était un peu moins grand que lui, et il sourit à cette idée en se penchant vers lui. Il souffla doucement sur son oreille et le vit gémir et trembler, complètement tétanisé.

Son propre corps réagissait au plaisir de Sora comme s'il le partageait - ce qui, d'une certaine façon, était le cas. C'était encore meilleur que quand le brun l'avait touché ; le voir dans un état pareil, et savoir que c'était uniquement grâce à lui, faisait courir sur sa peau des frissons délicieux et raidissait ses muscles qui semblaient ne plus lui obéir et agir de leur propre chef. Il songea que Sora avait sans doute la même impression. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, continuant de bouger la main, massant de la paume le renflement rugueux niché entre ses jambes et faisant onduler ses doigts entre ses muscles qui s'assouplissaient progressivement. Sora tourna la tête vers lui et chercha ses lèvres, et Riku l'embrassa. C'était assez curieux ; Sora s'arrêtant parfois complètement et laissant simplement sa bouche ouverte contre la sienne, comme s'il oubliait par intermittence ce qu'il faisait. Amusé, Riku parcourut ses lèvres avec sa langue, les caressant des siennes et, finalement, aspira sa lèvre inférieure et la suça, la mordilla. Sora geignit et, comme se souvenant de la présence de Riku et de ses lèvres - et de sa langue, et de ses _dents_ - il crispa sur sa nuque une main fébrile et souda sa bouche à la sienne.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec aucun des autres baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Riku sentit que ses lèvres et le contour de sa bouche étaient meurtris et devina qu'il les trouverait gercés le lendemain, mais il s'en fichait. Comment s'en soucier quand il y avait cette langue qui caressait la sienne, cette bouche brûlante qui s'ouvrait, avide, comme si elle voulait dévorer ses lèvres, quand Sora lui laissait voir pour la première fois cette sauvagerie qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée ?

L'inertie du brun n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il bougeait à présent, ondulant, venant à la rencontre de sa main, et Riku savait qu'il s'était tout à fait habitué à sa présence maintenant. Il hésitait ; deux doigts, ça lui semblait insuffisant comme préparation, mais il craignait que trois, ce soit trop. Il s'écarta brièvement de Sora qui ouvrit les yeux à demi pour le regarder.

Ses yeux firent complètement oublier à Riku pourquoi il avait rompu le baiser. Sous les paupières à moitié baissées, leur bleu magnifique s'était comme assombri, et même si Riku savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique due aux ombres, il eut l'impression d'y voir un orage qui couvait. Ce regard qu'il avait cru connaître par cœur, dont il croyait avoir vu toutes les facettes depuis longtemps, il le voyait pour la première fois. Ses yeux exprimaient un tel désir, un tel _besoin_ que Riku fut à deux doigts de se demander qui était le garçon qui le regardait comme ça. Mais il y avait aussi une question quelque part dans ces prunelles sombres et affamées, et il se souvint.

- Ça va ? L'interrogea-t-il, et Sora hocha la tête. Riku décida que le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse était encore de lui poser la question. Il fit onduler ses doigts et Sora gémit de plaisir.

- Encore ? Demanda Riku d'une voix enrouée.

- Oui...

À force de friction, sa main était déjà complètement trempée alors il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Sora, retira sa main, tendit un doigt de plus et, en un seul mouvement souple et étonnamment facile, le pénétra à nouveau.

Sora cria dans sa bouche et se figea entièrement. Les muscles de son corps étaient tétanisés, les doigts de Riku complètement immobilisés - il aurait eu du mal à bouger s'il avait essayé, ce qu'il se garda bien de faire - et sa tête roula contre la torse du jeune homme. Il respirait bizarrement, prenant de profondes inspirations et expirant longuement. De sa main libre, Riku se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

- C'est trop ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus douce, l'estomac noué de culpabilité à l'idée de lui faire mal - c'était visiblement le cas.

Mais Sora secoua la tête.

- Non. Mais limite. Essaye pas quatre.

- J'en avais pas l'intention. Mais là...

- Ça va aller... Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps...

Riku garda Sora contre lui, laissant sa main où elle était sans bouger, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Sora continua de respirer profondément, s'efforçant de se détendre, et très lentement, progressivement - trois pas en avant, deux pas en arrière - Riku sentit les muscles autour de ses doigts se relaxer. Il attendit encore, un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Sora relève la tête pour l'embrasser. Il lui répondit amoureusement, sans brusquerie, encore secoué de lui avoir fait mal, se remémorant que c'était la toute première fois et qu'il devait être attentif et doux.

Sora l'attira plus près, et il s'accouda au lit pour pouvoir le surplomber. Il laissa le brun prendre son visage entre ses mains, le laissa prendre le contrôle du baiser, se laissa guider par ses lèvres et sa langue pour qu'il soit exactement comme Sora le désirait, et pendant qu'il se laissait embrasser, très doucement, il recourba ses doigts.

Les muscles se refermèrent sur lui comme un étau et Sora cria à nouveau, mais le nœud dans le ventre de Riku se desserra un peu. Veillant à ce que sa bouche étouffe le bruit, il recommença et Sora cria à nouveau, arquant le dos, poussant contre sa main. Le brun se détacha de lui, le souffle court.

- Putain, jura-t-il sourdement.

- Si ça fait trop mal, j'arrête, dit vivement Riku.

Sora secoua la tête.

- Ça, pour faire mal... ça fait un mal de _chien_, ouais. Mais pas seulement.

- Je suis désolé, dit Riku, qui l'était sincèrement.

- T'y peux rien, répondit Sora.

Son souffle était un peu plus régulier.

- Tu t'y prends très bien, je pense. Rassure-toi.

Levant les mains vers le visage de Riku, il l'attira pour l'embrasser encore.

- Recommence, demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Riku s'exécuta. A nouveau, quand le bout de ses doigts s'enfonça dans les chairs brûlantes, Sora se cambra et glapit dans sa bouche.

- Aïe ! Merde, c'est bon...

- Tu m'envoies des signaux contradictoires, là, ne put s'empêcher de souligner Riku, qui ne savait pas s'il devait continuer ou s'arrêter.

- Hé, je fais ce que je peux...

Riku continua de remua les doigts, lentement, et en rythme avec les gémissements de Sora, il sentait l'érection du brun qui palpitait contre son bras, comme s'il était sur le point de jouir. Riku se mordit les lèvres, convaincu que c'était ce qui arriverait s'il le touchait, même une seule fois. Finalement, il songea qu'il ne pourrait pas faire beaucoup plus pour le préparer alors il retira ses doigts, lentement, et s'écarta.

Il regarda Sora qui restait allongé, immobile, respirant par à-coups, les yeux à nouveau fermés. Le jeune homme récupéra le flacon de lubrifiant qui avait roulé tout au bord du lit et était à deux doigts de tomber par terre, et en versa encore un dose dans la paume de sa main trempée.

Sora ouvrit les yeux et, de là où il était, le regarda sans mot dire en appliquer sur son sexe presque douloureux. Riku gémit malgré lui sous sa propre caresse, et Sora se redressa lentement, le dévorant des yeux comme si c'était la chose la plus captivante qu'il avait jamais vue. Il resta là, immobile, à le regarder pendant un moment, si fixement que Riku finit par s'en sentir mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Le regard de Sora ne se déplaça pas, il resta figé même quand il lui répondit :

- C'était... Tu veux pas recommencer ?

Riku baissa les yeux, les joues brûlantes. Il avait vraiment été aveugle, Sora était manifestement beaucoup plus audacieux que lui.

- Si tu veux pas qu'on s'arrête là ce soir, il vaut mieux pas.

- D'accord, répondit simplement Sora, ses yeux se détachant enfin de son corps. Il se mit à quatre pattes et tendit le bras pour attraper son pantalon, dont il sortit un paquet de mouchoirs en papier. Il en tendit un à Riku qui le prit et s'essuya les mains. Au regard éloquent de Sora, qui attendait visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose, il répondit simplement :

- Sans commentaire.

Sora eut un petit sourire et resta agenouillé face à Riku jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, après avoir chiffonné la serviette et l'avoir jetée bien en évidence sur le sol, là il ne risquait pas de l'oublier le lendemain, se retourne vers lui. Ils échangèrent un long regard, comme s'ils attendaient chacun que l'autre se décide, puis Riku tendit la main à Sora.

- Viens sur moi, l'invita-il.

Sora eut un petit sourire et prit sa main, mais ne bougea pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogea le jeune homme.

- J'ai une impression déjà-vu, répondit Sora, puis il avança vers lui.

Riku se demanda un instant comment il allait s'y prendre, et la réponse lui apparut comme évidente. Il déplia ses jambes pour pouvoir s'assoir sur le lit, puis les replia en tailleur. Sora s'approcha, aux prises avec des difficultés logistiques, et finit par parvenir à s'installer, ses genoux repliés sur le matelas de chaque côté des fesses de Riku, ses chevilles calées sous les jambes de ce dernier. Assis de cette façon, Sora était plus grand, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, et il prit un plaisir immense à contempler le visage de Riku levé vers lui, ses yeux bleu-vert qui le regardaient d'en bas. Il sourit et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Riku l'enlaça - c'était merveilleux, d'être plaqués l'un contre l'autre comme ça - caressant son dos et ses fesses auxquels il avait tout loisir d'accéder.

- J'adore être plus grand que toi, dit Sora en s'écartant.

- Et moi j'adore te toucher. J'adore être comme ça, contre toi. Je t'adore, _toi_, répondit Riku et le serrant contre lui.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, murmura Sora.

Puis il s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se soulever un peu, passa un bras dans son dos pour saisir délicatement l'érection qu'il sentait frissonner contre la sienne, la redressa et, sans prévenir, il se rassit. Il glissa d'un seul coup sur toute la longueur et s'arrêta quand ses cuisses reposèrent à nouveau sur celles de Riku.

Ça ne lui avait pas pris plus de trois secondes. Riku, qui n'avait pas pensé un instant qu'il ferait ça comme ça, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il le _sentit_ faire et sa vision vira à un blanc étincelant pendant un instant. Il revint à lui en entendant une longue plainte qui s'étirait sans sembler devoir s'arrêter.

Sora tremblait. Assis sur lui, agrippé à son cou, il avait enfoncé son visage dans son cou pour étouffer le bruit mais Riku l'entendait, et le gémissement qui lui échappait sans qu'il arrive à le retenir n'avait rien d'une manifestation de plaisir. Riku se sentit soudain très mal.. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son érection cesse de palpiter comme elle le faisait - parce que Sora geignait plus fort quand elle le faisait - mais il n'avait aucun contrôle là-dessus.

Faute de pouvoir faire autre chose, il lui caressa le dos et les cheveux en lui murmura nt des mots tendres. Lentement, Sora reprit son souffle et cessa de trembler, et il s'écarta, desserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Riku regarda son visage et découvrit avec horreur que des larmes maculaient ses joues. Ses yeux brillaient très fort et sa bouche avait un drôle de pli. Il se sentit soudain lui-même au bord des larmes. Bouleversé, il prononça les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

- Tu m'avais promis que tu pleurerais pas !

Sora ricana et le regretta aussitôt.

- C'est juste mes yeux qui déconnent, ça compte pas, articula-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Demanda Riku en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître le reproche dans sa voix. On aurait pu y aller doucement.

- Et ça aurait pris des heures, répliqua fermement Sora. Au moins, comme ça, on y est.

Son air bravache aurait été plus convaincant s'il ne s'était accompagné d'une nouvelle larme de douleur qui coula le long de sa joue. Riku connaissait on ne peut mieux la différence entre pleurer et "avoir les yeux qui pleurent", mais ça n'en rendait pas le spectacle moins affreux pour autant. Il baissa la tête, mais Sora la lui fit relever.

- Si seulement tu pouvais arrêter de te rendre responsable de tout, lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Je t'aime, Riku. Je t'aime _tellement_. S'il te plaît, ne gâche pas ce moment en te faisant des reproches insensés.

Il l'embrassa et Riku sentit un essaim de papillons s'envoler dans son ventre. Il serra la taille de Sora entre ses mains, s'autorisant à savourer la sensation de sa peau couverte de sueur contre la sienne, de son sexe contre son ventre, de sa chair brûlante et dure autour de lui. C'était vertigineux. Puis Sora bougea.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Riku en le voyant se débattre à grand renfort de grimaces, sans comprendre ce qu'il trafiquait.

- Aide-moi, demanda Sora.

- Mais à quoi ?

- Je suis assis sur tes jambes qui sont elles-mêmes appuyées sur _mes_ chevilles, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué.

- Oh !

De fait, Riku voyait où était le problème. Il prit Sora par la taille, à deux bras, et s'inclina en arrière, l'entraînant avec lui et libérant ses jambes du même cou. Le brun déplia ses jambes et les fit passer autour de la taille de Riku. Cela lui prit un bon moment et c'était une véritable épreuve, à en croire son visage contracté et le flot continu de grognements et de jurons qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Riku fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faciliter la tâche, et quand ils arrivèrent enfin au résultat voulu, Sora avait versé quelques larmes supplémentaires mais semblait plus content.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Riku, essoufflé - Sora n'avait pas la _moindre idée_ du self control que ce petit manège lui avait demandé. Il devait lutter à chaque instant pour se retenir de se mettre à bouger, mais y parvenir alors que le brun se tortillait littéralement, ça relevait carrément de l'exploit. Il était presqu'à bout.

Sora hocha la tête.

- Oui. Comme ça, mes jambes sont beaucoup plus écartées, ça aide vachement. Ça fait toujours mal mais c'est supportable, regarde...

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il resserra le nœud de ses jambes autour de la taille de Riku et fit onduler ses hanches. Ceci lui arracha une petite grimace de douleur, qui fut rapidement suivie par un cri beaucoup moins discret. Quand il avait bougé, Riku avait bougé aussi - il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il était venu à la rencontre de son mouvement, serrant la taille de Sora entre ses bras et enfonçant son visage dans son épaule pour étouffer un gémissement.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en se redressant. Bouge pas comme ça, ou je vais plus pouvoir me retenir... j'ai mes limites...

Sora secoua la tête.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse... J'aurais dû y penser.

Le brun se pencha pour l'embrasser et ils échangèrent un long baiser vorace, enlacés bras et jambes, se pressant l'un contre l'autre. Rapidement, la chaleur remonta, trempant leurs peaux et leurs lèvres, leurs mains s'égarant à nouveau. Riku laissa glisser les siennes de la nuque de Sora dans son dos, sur ses reins, caressa lentement ses fesses et alla masser l'intérieur de ses cuisses ouvertes ; le brun renversa la tête en arrière en haletant, agrippant un peu trop fort ses cheveux argentés.

- Oh, putain, gémit-il.

Riku baisa sa gorge et fit remonter ses mains un peu plus haut sans cesser de masser, et Sora gémit magnifiquement. Il laissa sa gorge et alla jusqu'à son oreille.

- C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il, en expirant volontairement plus que nécessaire.

La prise des doigts de Sora sur ses cheveux se resserra encore, presque assez pour lui tirer la tête en arrière.

- Ah... Arrête... de poser... des questions à la con..., pantela le brun.

Riku laissa ses mains où elles étaient, lui mordilla l'oreille (" H-ha!") et remonta jusqu'à son menton. D'une main, il le lui prit et lui fit baisser la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser avant de retourner à ce qu'il faisait.

- C'est trop bon, gémit Sora contre sa bouche.

- Ça te fait plus mal ? S'étonna Riku - qu'il parvienne encore, à ce stade, à ne pas juste renverser Sora le lit pour pouvoir se _libérer_ enfin, constituait un petit miracle, et il attendait désespérément que le brun lui propose un truc, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu que ça mette un terme à cette immobilité insupportable à l'endroit à leurs deux corps étaient joints par la chair.

- Si, bien sûr, haleta le brun. Mais j'adore ça...

- Tu serais pas un peu maso, des fois ? Gloussa Riku en faisant encore un peu plus remonter ses mains, de plus en plus près.

- Ah ! Pas la douleur, imbécile... toi... en moi... Oh, merde, Riku, _touche-moi_ !

- Il suffisait de demander...

Il passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de Sora et fit remonter sa main libre entre leurs ventres. Quand il l'enroula autour de son sexe, Sora se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'on l'entende crier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et se cambra, _bougeant_ enfin. Riku se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort.

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, tremblants, pantelants, échangeant des regards embrumés.

- J'adore te sentir en moi, répéta Sora, les joues rouges, comme s'il ne se rendait compte que maintenant de ce qu'il disait et de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Riku raffermit l'étreinte de son bras pour le faire approcher. Il fit bouger sa main, et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille du brun :

- J'adore être en toi...

Sora se cambra encore, et Riku sentit une vague de sensations exquises et brûlantes le balayer. C'était la vérité, il adorait ça. Il n'y avait rien de comparable, il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel de sa vie, il ne toucherait jamais personne d'autre de cette façon, ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un d'autre toucher Sora ainsi, jamais, et il _pensait à voix haute. _

- Merde ! S'exclama-t-il avec un à-propos douteux.

Mais Sora, qui s'accrochait à son cou des deux bras, sa peau couverte de sueur et de chair de poule, haletant et gémissant en même temps, secoua la tête.

- Non... T'arrêtes pas... Continue..., supplia-t-il. S'il te plaît, continue !

Riku frémit, un peu intimidé - il aurait gardé ces choses-là pour lui, à choisir, mais dans l'immédiat, s'il fallait qu'il exprime à voix haute des pensées gênantes pour que Sora continue de bouger comme il le faisait, hé bien soit.

- Je t'aime, haleta-t-il au creux de son oreille, sans arrêter de le toucher, de faire aller et venir sa main sur lui, entre eux. J'adore te voir comme ça... et savoir que c'est parce que je te touche... J'adore être en toi, c'est comme... si j'avais trouvé le paradis... J'ai l'impression... de faire l'amour à un ange... (1)

Sora se mordit les lèvres en gémissant. Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa joue.

- T'arrête pas !

Riku resserra la prise de ses doigts, autant qu'il le pouvait sans que ça devienne douloureux. Sora chercha de l'air, fit rouler ses hanches et gémit son prénom. Le jeune homme étrangla un cri, et continua à parler.

- J'adore le son de ta voix... quand tu gémis comme ça... Et _j'adore _ta façon de dire mon nom... c'est comme si... je l'entendais pour la première fois... Jamais... Jamais je laisserai quelqu'un d'autre te toucher... Si un jour quelqu'un essaye... Je te jure... je le tuerai...

- Je t'aime, dit Sora dans un gémissement qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot.

Riku laissa son oreille et fit glisser sa bouche ouverte jusqu'à l'épaule de Sora qu'il mordit doucement. Et soudain, il sentit l'étau de chair se refermer une nouvelle fois sur lui, lui arrachant littéralement l'orgasme avec lequel il flirtait depuis un moment déjà. Tout devint blanc à nouveau, puis noir, et il entendit vaguement Sora qui hoquetait son nom, dans le lointain.

Quand il recouvra la vue, un instant plus tard, de petits points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux, la tête lui tournait, il avait HORRIBLEMENT mal aux jambes et le ventre poisseux. À moitié affaissé sur lui, Sora pantelait, l'air hagard. Riku avait l'impression d'avoir laissé les commandes de son corps à quelqu'un d'autre, et de ne reprendre que maintenant. Il cru se consumer de honte quand il repensa à tous les trucs qu'il avait _dits_. D'après la tête qu'il faisait, Sora devait se dire la même chose.

Soupirant, Riku s'allongea et déplia ses jambes courbaturées - comment il avait _fait_ pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? - entraînant Sora avec lui en évitant de le toucher de la main droite. Pour leurs ventres et leurs cuisses, c'était foutu, mais pas la peine de lui en mettre dans les cheveux, non plus... Quand il fut couché sur le dos, Sora se laissa aller sur lui, reposant la tête sur son torse et leurs corps se séparèrent. Riku entendit le brun laisser échapper un petit gémissement, puis il roula sur le côté.

Sora récupéra le paquet de mouchoir qu'il avait stratégiquement posé par là plus tôt, et en silence, lui et Riku se les partagèrent avant de tout refourrer dans le paquet vidé. Puis il se rallongèrent cote à côte, toujours sans parler. Finalement, Sora tourna la tête vers Riku et dit :

- Je me rends pas bien compte mais, hum... on doit puer un peu, non ?

- Mouais... on est secs.

- D'accord, on risque pas de salir les draps, mais on devrait peut-être se laver, non ?

- Tu veux te lever, te rhabiller, traverser le couloir, utiliser la salle de bain - le truc le plus équivoque possible vu le bruit déjà pas mal suspect - et revenir après ? Vas-y, j'te regarde.

- Riku...

- Non, non, je te jure, je suis juste derrière toi.

Riku tourna la tête pour regarder Sora. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Sora se tourna sur le côté - en s'efforçant de ne pas grimacer de douleur mais c'était compliqué vu qu'il avait l'impression de s'être fait rouler dessus par une moissonneuse-batteuse - et se rapprocha. Riku tendit un bras qu'il passa autour de la taille du brun, qui se blottit contre lui.

- Waouh, finit par lâcher Sora, quelque part au milieu d'un silence.

Riku pressa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- "Waouh" ? Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il.

- Moui. Merci.

- Pourquoi tu me remercies ? C'est moi qui devrais dire ça, non ? Et puis, t'as dit que ça faisait super mal.

- Ouais, mais _pas que_. Riku, Riku, Riku..., soupira Sora. C'est invraisemblable qu'avec le temps que tu passes à retourner des questions idiotes dans ta blanche caboche -

- Mais cheveux ne sont pas blancs.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est dingue que tu trouves pas de réponses toi-même. _Merci_, Riku, d'avoir fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas _seulement_ super douloureux. Parce que c'était _bon_, aussi, et que je ne suis ni traumatisé ni décidé à ne pas recommencer. Au contraire.

- D'accord, répondit Riku, sans être très convaincu. Comme tu veux.

- Ensuite, merci parce que c'était ta première fois aussi, et que techniquement, tu viens autant que moi de perdre ta virginité. Et aussi, hum... Merci d'avoir fait... ben, tout le truc, la préparation, le lubrifiant, tout ça, hum.

- J'allais pas y aller à l'arrache, non plus, oh. Même si t'avais pas eu ce flacon, on l'aurait pas fait comme ça...

- Non, tu comprends pas... Merci de l'avoir fait, _toi_. J'y serais jamais arrivé, à faire tout ça, j'aurais trop flippé...

- Parce que tu crois que je flippais pas ?!

Riku était trop fatigué pour mettre beaucoup de véhémence dans ses protestations, mais tout de même.

-Peut-être, mais t'as assuré. Moi je suis sûr que j'aurais foiré... Toi, t'es toujours plus doué en tout.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Ben si, la preuve, t'es devenu Maître et pas moi. Maître Riku.

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

- Mais tu vas pas recommencer !

Ils entendirent soudain un coup frappé contre le mur, dans la chambre à côté de la leur. Celle de Donald. Pétrifiés, ils se regardèrent pendant un instant de panique, se demandant si le magicien allait venir toquer à la porte, aussi, mais il n'en fut rien. Riant tous deux sous cape, ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'endormirent rapidement, dans la pénombre violette du crépuscule nocturne.

* * *

><p>... Ah, et puis y a Lea qui pleure dans un coin. *double esquive* Olé!<p>

Paye ton historique internet bourré de planches anatomiques x) c'est dingue, depuis des années que j'écris des lemons, je continue à chercher des trucs ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'écris pas tant de SoRiku que ça, et c'est toujours sympa d'écrire sur un autre pairing. 17 pages quand même ^^

(1) (On dit des conneries dans ces moments-là, quand on veut parler mais pas tomber dans le _dirty talking_, j'vous jure x))


End file.
